


La venganza de Snow

by ArizonaERL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Revenge, Romance, True Love, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArizonaERL/pseuds/ArizonaERL
Summary: Snow ha perdido el juicio y quiere vengarse, castigar a Regina de la manera más cruel que conoce. Y ahora que Emma tiene que salir del pueblo ha encontrado el momento perfecto.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Parte 1

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? – Preguntó Blue de nuevo. Snow suspiró.

\- Tiene que pagar por todo lo que nos hizo.

\- Ella ya está sufriendo. – Intervino Ruby. - ¿Tengo que recordarte que por tu culpa su madre está muerta? ¿No crees que eso es suficiente sufrimiento?

\- ¡No! Tiene que responder por todo lo que nos ha hecho. Nos condenó a una vida de miseria durante treinta años. – El odio y la ira se reflejaban en los ojos de Snow. – Me mantuvo apartada de mi hija, me arrebató la oportunidad de verla crecer. Se merece esto y más.

Ruby negó suavemente con la cabeza, no podía creer lo que veía. Todos en el consejo permanecían callados, pero la mayoría asentía de acuerdo con las palabras de Snow.

\- ¿Y tú? – Ruby se volvió hacia David con una mirada acusadora - ¿Tú también estás de acuerdo con esto?

Él suspiró y miró a su esposa que no apartaba la vista observándolo, desafiándolo a contradecirla.

\- Yo sólo quiero que esto acabe. Y si haciendo que Regina cumpla este castigo podemos conseguirlo, estoy de acuerdo. – David terminó la frase con un suspiro y Ruby no pudo más que soltar una carcajada amarga.

\- Muy bien, haced lo que os dé la gana, yo no puedo impedirlo, pero no pienso ser parte de esto ni un segundo más.

\- Creí que eras mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. Creía que estabas de nuestra parte. – Snow habló contrariada, no entendía la postura de Ruby.

\- Estoy de parte de la justicia, Snow. Y siempre he estado de tu parte porque siempre has sido justa, pero esto es simplemente una locura, y no voy a formar parte de ello. – Ruby se levantó para salir del salón, pero se detuvo ante las palabras de Snow.

\- Ruby, antes de que te vayas… - Snow hizo una pausa y Ruby frunció el ceño. – Quiero que sepas que yo, a diferencia de ti, sí respeto tu opinión, pero me gustaría recordarte que hiciste un juramento. Así que, como te digo, respeto tu… objeción de conciencia, pero no puedes hablar con nadie sobre lo que ocurre aquí. – Ruby abrió mucho los ojos ante la amenaza de Snow. – Y eso incluye a Emma. Ni una sola palabra a Emma sobre esto, o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Las dos mujeres mantuvieron unos segundos más su cruce de miradas hasta que, derrotada, Ruby cedió y se dio la vuelta para salir lentamente de allí.

El silencio que siguió a su marcha fue sepulcral.

\- ¿Alguien más tiene algo que añadir? – Preguntó Snow en un tono desafiante. Nadie de los que estaban en desacuerdo con la reina Snow White se atrevió si quiera a levantar la vista. Puede que fuese injusto para con Regina, pero nadie iba a jugársela a caer en desgracia delante de Snow por defender a la que fuera considerada la Reina Malvada. – Muy bien, entonces que así sea. – Snow sonrió hacia Blue que asintió en acuerdo.

\- Tengo que advertiros que una vez que esto empiece no podrá detenerse, ni la magia ni la fuerza bruta conseguirán que pare hasta que no se complete el castigo. Así que tengo que preguntar de nuevo, ¿estás segura de esto, Snow?

\- Completamente.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Emma saltó sobre su silla al escuchar la voz de Regina desde la puerta de la comisaria. Miró a sus dos jóvenes ayudantes y casi se ríe ante sus caras de estupor y terror provocado por la alcaldesa. Aunque quizá fuese más bien provocado por la Reina Malvada. Emma negó con la cabeza y se giró justamente para ver a Regina haciendo su típica entrada dramática.

\- Buenos días, Señora Alcaldesa. Me alegra ver que ha vuelto a la carga tras unos días de descanso. – Dijo Emma sonriendo con sorna.

Regina se limitó a tirarle sobre la mesa unos cuantos documentos y a cruzarse de brazos. De pronto se giró hacia los dos jóvenes que ocupaban las otras mesas.

\- ¿Y vosotros no tenéis una ciudad que patrullar? – Los dos agentes la miraron inmóviles como animalillos deslumbrados por los faros de un coche. - ¡Largo!

No fue necesario que Regina se repitiera, más rápido que la luz despegaron el culo de su asiento y salieron por la puerta. Regina los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de su vista y volvió a centrar su atención en Emma.

\- Te divierte asustar a los pobres inocentes. – No era una pregunta, ambas sabían de sobra la respuesta. Regina levantó una ceja y rodeó el escritorio acercándose lentamente a Emma.

\- Bueno, al menos tienes que reconocer que es realmente efectivo. – Emma asintió de acuerdo con ella mientras se levantaba de la silla dejando a Regina atrapada contra el escritorio.

\- Sí, es efectivo, además tus excusas para venir a verme a mitad del día cada vez son peores y – Emma no pudo seguir hablando cuando Regina dio por terminada su perorata usando sus labios como arma. Emma gimió ante el contacto y profundizó el beso hasta que ambas estaban sin aliento. – Te he echado de menos. – Susurró contra sus labios antes de comenzar un nuevo beso. Regina se dejó hacer unos instantes, pero se separó de nuevo.

\- Gracias. – dijo mirándola a los ojos. – Necesitaba tiempo. – Emma asintió mientras le metía un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y acariciaba su mejilla. Regina se apoyó en la caricia y cerró los ojos. Ella también la había echado de menos, terriblemente de menos. Al principio, tras el fiasco con su madre, pensó que lo que más necesitaba era estar sola, pero le bastaron un par de días para darse cuenta de que había cometido un error, y otros dos más para reconocer que lo que más necesitaba era a Emma.

Regina giró levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente para besar la palma de su mano y Emma sintió como se derretía ante el gesto. Permanecieron allí, en la comodidad de su abrazo, durante lo que podría haber sido una eternidad o apenas unos segundos, ninguna podría decirlo con seguridad.

Fue el ruido de la puerta lo que las hizo separarse precipitadamente. Nadie podía verlas así, por lo que respectaba al resto del mundo, su relación era únicamente profesional con pequeñas excepciones debido a Henry, nada más. Ellas representaban un papel de fría cordialidad frente a toda la ciudad, mientras que por las noches se consumían en las llamas de una pasión abrasadora.

Y, a pesar de que ambas sabían que esta situación no sería sostenible por mucho más tiempo, Regina no se atrevía a sacar a la luz su relación, había perdido tanto que sentía un miedo atroz al pensar que pudiera perder a Emma también.

La palabra amor no había surgido aún, pero ambas podían sentirlo en la punta de la lengua cada vez que se despedían, cada vez que pasaban la noche juntas teniendo sexo increíble o simplemente acurrucadas en el sofá, en todas esas ocasiones se mordían la lengua mientras los sentimientos se desbordaban a través de sus ojos.

Pero había algo más, algo que Regina cada vez contemplaba con más sospecha, algo que no había querido compartir con Emma por miedo a estar equivocada, por miedo a que no fuese real, porque, al fin y al cabo, ella ya había tenido un Amor Verdadero.

Regina se aclaró la garganta e invocó todo su autocontrol para poder representar el papel de perra fría y sin sentimientos al que todos estaban acostumbrados. Justo a tiempo para que David lo presenciase.

\- Así que quiero esto de nuevo en mi oficina mañana por la mañana antes de que se marche, sheriff. Y, esta vez, asegúrese de que está adecuadamente cumplimentado, ¿he sido lo suficientemente clara?

\- Por supuesto, señora alcaldesa. – Emma no pudo evitar el tono irónico al contestar, pero Regina se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco antes de que David llegase a ellas.

\- Bien, eso es todo. Buenos días. – Se giró y le dio un asentimiento a David reconociendo su presencia, lo que rara vez hacía, así que él apenas tuvo tiempo de murmurar un “Regina” antes de que la alcaldesa desapareciera de su vista.

\- Bueno, hay cosas que nunca cambian – Dijo David encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Qué quería?

\- Nada importante, quiere que rehaga estos documentos antes de mañana.

\- ¿A qué hora decías que te ibas? – Preguntó David inocentemente.

\- Pues había pensado salir por la mañana temprano, así podré conducir tranquilamente hasta Boston y llegar antes de los atascos de hora punta. Recogeré a Henry y nos volveremos. – David chasqueó la lengua. – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No, no es nada… Sólo que… Bueno, no me gusta que conduzcas tantas horas el mismo día. ¿No has pensado en quedarte allí esa noche y volver a casa por la mañana? Así te ahorrarías el conducir de noche. Tu madre y yo estaríamos más tranquilos.

Emma titubeó por unos instantes, no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie se preocupara por ella de esa forma, pero después de meditarlo unos instantes aceptó.

\- Sí, puede que tengas razón, será mejor que pasemos la noche allí. Llamaré a Henry a ver qué le parece, así podré enseñarle algunos de mis lugares favoritos de Boston. – Emma le sonrió mientras buscaba su teléfono para llamar a Henry sin darse cuenta de cómo la sonrisa de David vacilaba en su cara hasta desaparecer. “Esto es lo que hay que hacer” se repetía así mismo una y otra vez sin llegar a convencerse del todo. Con un suspiro cansado, se levantó y le hizo un gesto a su hija para indicarle que se marchaba. Después de todo tenía que comunicarle a Snow que su plan estaba en marcha.

* * *

David miraba su taza de café mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza. Snow estaba sentada justo enfrente, desayunando tranquilamente, como si fuera una mañana como otra cualquiera. David se quedó contemplándola durante unos instantes en silencio. Hacía ya tiempo que sentía que no era la misma, pero no tenía el valor de decir nada al respecto, y toda esta locura comenzaba a darle la razón. Algo no andaba bien con su esposa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – David se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de Snow. Se fijó en sus ojos, podía ver en ellos todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, pero también había algo más, algo que no había antes, y eso le daba bastante miedo.

Con un largo suspiro se atrevió a hablar.

\- Snow, yo… – Hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos intentando transmitir sus sentimientos a través de su mirada. Desde que se conocieron su conexión había ido siempre más allá de las palabras, podían decirse tantas cosas en silencio… Pero, de nuevo, algo estaba cambiando. – Yo no creo que esto sea tan buena idea, lo que estamos a punto de hacer… En este mundo lo considerarían una barbarie.

Snow frunció el ceño. Soltó la taza que estaba sosteniendo y se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.

\- Mira, David, voy a ser lo más clara posible. Me da igual lo que en este mundo piense de nuestras costumbres, venimos de El Bosque Encantado, tanto nosotros como ella, y es así como hacemos las cosas.

\- Pero usar la magia no es–

\- ¡Ella no tuvo problema en castigar con magia a los que la desobedecían! ¿Por qué deberíamos nosotros tener remordimientos? – Snow se puso en pie mirando desafiante a su marido. David simplemente se encogió de hombros y se levantó negando con la cabeza.

\- Muy bien, Snow. Creo que iré a vestirme. – Y, sin más dilación, se dirigió al dormitorio sin mirar a los ojos a su mujer temiendo lo que pudiera ver en ellos.

* * *

Cuando Regina apagó la alarma lo primero que vio fue el mensaje de Emma en su móvil. _“Buenos días, princesa.”_ Regina se permitió unos instantes para poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Princesa? ¿En serio? _“Estoy saliendo ya. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue. Nos vemos el domingo por la noche._ ” A su pesar, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver todos los emoticonos estúpidos al final de la frase. Miró la hora a la que le había mandado el mensaje y era de dos horas antes, ya debía faltarle poco para llegar a Boston, si no recordaba mal, el viaje duraba unas tres horas.

Se desperezó en la cama, después de todo era sábado y no había mucho que hacer. Igual se pasaba un rato por la oficina para ver si Emma había dejado los documentos que le había pedido el día anterior, aunque sinceramente dudaba de que los hubiese mirado tan siquiera. Quizá debería haberle aclarado que no era una simple excusa para ir a verla.

Finalmente, después de un rato remoloneando en la cama se levantó para darse una ducha y preparar un desayuno decente, ahora que nadie miraba quizás podría preparar unas tortitas e incluso ponerles sirope de chocolate. Y con este pensamiento de lo más dulce, Regina se puso en marcha.

Una hora y media después de su suculento, aunque no excesivamente abundante, desayuno, su teléfono empezó a sonar con una melodía de lo más extravagante. Se acercó hasta el aparato con recelo hasta que vio que era Emma quien la llamaba.

Nada más descolgar, antes de que pudiera decir media palabra, la voz de Emma resonó risueña en sus oídos.

\- ¿Te gusta tu nuevo tono de llamada? Pensé que quizá te recordase a mí…

\- Eres idiota. – El tono de Regina pretendía ser cortante, pero fracasó estrepitosamente dejando escapar un toque de diversión en su voz. Desde luego Katy Perry no era una cantante que fuese a asociar con Emma Swan.

\- Oh, venga. Besaste a una chica, a mí en concreto ¡y te gustó! Esto tiene que ser como nuestra canción o algo así. – Regina se mordió el labio para evitar reírse de las payasadas de Emma.

\- En primer lugar, querida, si tuviéramos algo así como “nuestra canción” te aseguro al cien por cien que no sería esa. – Emma resopló al otro lado de la línea. – Además, ¿por qué estás dando por hecho que eres a la única chica que he besado? Creí que te había demostrado que no me faltaba experiencia…

Regina pronunció la última parte lentamente, con ese tono de voz que provocaba cosas en Emma. Esperó unos segundos a que le respondiera, pero Emma parecía haberse esfumado. Miró el móvil confundida pensando que podría haberse cortado.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Sigues ahí? – Como respuesta oyó a la mujer al otro lado de la línea carraspear.

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien. – Su voz sonaba algo entrecortada – Simplemente me he perdido un poco en mis pensamientos. Ya sabes, recordando esas cosas que dices que me habías demostrado… Es una pena que no puedas estar aquí para recordármelo tú misma. – Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Regina de arriba abajo.

\- Sí, es una pena… - contestó en apenas un murmullo. Regina empezó a perderse en sus recuerdos, casi podía sentir la piel de Emma en sus dedos, su olor, su sabor…

\- Te echo de menos. - La voz de Emma la sacó de su ensoñación. Ella no era de las que decían ese tipo de cosas, debería haberle contestado de forma borde, o como mínimo, con sarcasmo, pero en vez de eso contestó:

\- Yo también te echo de menos. – Pudo oír como Emma expulsó el aliento que estaba conteniendo y eso le hizo sonreír. Era tan tierno como Emma se andaba con pies de plomo cuando se trataba de sentimientos. No es que ella fuese muy diferente, pero de vez en cuando Emma daba un pequeño paso hacia delante en su relación y la empujaba con ella, y por mucho que le costase admitirlo no lo querría de otra forma.

\- Oye, tengo que colgar ya, ¿quizá esta noche podamos volver a hablar? – Emma titubeó y Regina se mordió el labio antes de contestar.

\- Por supuesto, señorita Swan, no tengo otra cosa que hacer en todo el día que esperar su llamada. – Pretendía sonar irónico, pero teniendo en cuenta que ambas sabían que era prácticamente cierto, el comentario perdió toda su fuerza.

\- Adiós, Regina.

\- Adiós, Emma. – Regina dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa boba en la cara. No salió de su ensimismamiento hasta que no llamaron a la puerta.

Al principio no reaccionó ante el timbre, tuvieron que llamar un par de veces más antes de que fuera consciente de que el ruido provenía de su propia puerta. Con el ceño fruncido se levantó y se acercó hasta la entrada preguntándose quién demonios iría a visitarla a aquellas horas. A aquellas horas o a cualquier otra, las únicas dos personas que visitaban la mansión asiduamente estaban fuera de la ciudad en ese momento.

Pero si había una persona en el mundo menos indicada para llamar a su puerta, esa era sin duda Mary Margaret, o Snow, o como quiera llamarse ahora. Y sin embargo allí estaba.

\- ¿Snow? – Regina frunció el ceño ante la vista de esa mujer frente a ella. Apenas podía soportar su presencia después de su más reciente traición. - ¿Qué demonios significa–

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. De pronto sintió un pinchazo en el cuello y unas manos fuertes que la sujetaban desde detrás. La sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro, y vio como Snow la miraba impasible, con una leve sombra de sonrisa en sus labios. Después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Ruby los observaba desde detrás de unos arbustos. Sabía que esto no estaba bien, pero no podía hacer nada más que quedarse al margen. Snow tenía razón, romper aquel juramento le traería consecuencias terribles. Pero, aun así, no podía apartar el asunto de su mente.

Vio como uno de los enanos acompañado de Blue se acercaba a la puerta trasera de la mansión que, técnicamente, debía dar a la cocina. Mientras tanto, Snow llamó a la puerta principal y esperó a que Regina abriera.

Gracias a sus sentidos de lobo, Ruby pudo ver y oír todo lo que ocurría a pesar de la distancia. Y desde donde estaba vio con asombro cómo atacaban a Regina por la espalda y la dormían con una especie de droga. Pudo oír como Snow daba orden de llevarla hasta “el claro del bosque” y luego se marchó dejando a varios enanos y a Blue a cargo del cuerpo inconsciente de Regina.

Los enanos trataron a Regina sin ningún cuidado a pesar del disgusto evidente de Blue, aunque tampoco hizo por evitarlo más que fruncir el ceño mientras ellos la metían en el coche y salían de la propiedad.

Ruby sentía la rabia hervir en su interior. Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Era evidente que Snow había perdido el norte y los que la seguían estaban igual o más perdidos que ella.

Con un suspiro tembloroso sacó su teléfono móvil. Ya no le importaban las consecuencias y, aunque tenía miedo de lo que le pudiese ocurrir, sabía que esto era lo correcto. Se acercó el móvil a la oreja y escuchó como descolgaban al primer tono.

\- Emma, tienes que volver, algo va terriblemente mal.


	2. Parte 2

Henry miró a su alrededor cuando entraron en la habitación del b&b y arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto. Emma, que lo observaba, soltó una risita y el niño se volvió para mirarla.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De tu cara. – Le dijo Emma sonriendo aún más. – Es como estar viendo a tu madre. – Henry puso los ojos en blanco lo que hizo que Emma volviera a reír.

\- Vamos, no es gracioso. Este sitio es para… - Henry dudó unos instantes, buscando una palabra adecuada.

\- Te juro que si la siguiente palabra que sale de tu boca se parece a “plebeyos” o “campesinos” voy a tener que exorcizarte para sacar el espíritu de Regina que seguramente te está poseyendo. – Emma apenas si podía controlar el ataque de risa y Henry, aunque con reticencia, terminó sonriendo al ver que su madre no podía dejar de reír.

Emma finalmente pudo clamarse lo suficiente como para continuar con su conversación.

\- Venga, esto es sólo para dormir, vamos a pasar la tarde fuera y mañana nos iremos temprano, apenas estaremos aquí. – Henry asintió sin estar del todo convencido, no le parecía que aquel fuese un sitio en el que le apeteciese estar, aunque sólo fuese para dormir.

Suspirando, dejó sus cosas sobre una de las camas y se dirigió al baño. Cinco minutos después estaban listos para salir de nuevo. Emma lo esperaba en la puerta con las llaves y la cartera en las manos mientras él se arrastraba con parsimonia hasta ella.

\- Vamos, chico, voy a enseñarte la ciudad, alegra un poco esa cara, te vendrá bien ver – Emma no pudo terminar la frase. Las llaves y la cartera se le resbalaron de las manos y ella cayó de rodillas sobre la moqueta. Por unos instantes su expresión permaneció en blanco. Henry recorrió los pocos metros que los separaban y la agarró por los hombros.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien? – Henry estaba empezando a asustarse de verdad. - ¡Emma, por favor! ¡Reacciona! – Emma parpadeó varias veces y miró a Henry a la cara. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Yo… - Emma titubeó intentando buscar una explicación. – No… No lo sé, ha sido como un mareo. No te preocupes, estoy bien. – Intentó sonreír para no asustar a Henry, pero él no se lo tragó.

\- Quizás deberías tumbarte un rato. – Le propuso Henry mirándola con preocupación. Ella asintió y se acercó a la cama.

\- Oye, Henry, ve a la máquina expendedora del vestíbulo y tráeme una Coca-Cola, creo que se me ha bajado el azúcar. – Le dio una sonrisa poco convincente, pero él asintió antes de salir por la puerta.

Emma se levantó rápidamente del borde de la cama donde se había apoyado y fue a buscar su teléfono entre sus cosas. Algo había pasado, podía sentirlo en todo su ser, tenía que hablar con Regina, necesitaba escuchar su voz. No estaría tranquila hasta que no supiese con seguridad que todo estaba en orden.

Esperó con el teléfono pegado a la oreja hasta que le saltó el buzón de voz. Lo intento una vez más, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Estaba empezando a desesperarse. Justo entonces el móvil vibró en su mano con una llamada entrante y sin mirar el identificador descolgó.

\- ¿Regina? – Preguntó automáticamente. La voz de Ruby la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

\- Emma, tienes que volver, algo va terriblemente mal.

El corazón de Emma de pronto latía a mil pulsaciones por minuto. Apenas si podía escuchar lo que Ruby le estaba diciendo, entendió las palabras Regina, secuestro, castigo y Snow. ¿Era posible lo que estaba escuchando? Hizo que Ruby se lo repitiera más lentamente, no podía estar sucediendo aquello, cómo había podido su propia madre hacer algo así.

Sin perder ni un segundo más de tiempo recogió todas las cosas de la habitación y salió corriendo de allí. Se cruzó con Henry en el camino y un “tenemos que irnos” y la expresión en la cara de su madre fue suficiente para que no discutiera ni media palabra mientras se dirigían al coche.

Emma dio las gracias internamente por haberse llevado un coche de alquiler en lugar del escarabajo, porque a la velocidad que iban, su viejo coche amarillo no habría aguantado.

Después de diez minutos en la carretera Henry se atrevió a hablar.

\- Emma, ¿qué está pasando? – Su voz fue apenas un susurro. Emma lo miró de reojo y suspiró. No sabía qué debía decirle al niño.

\- Mira, Henry, ha ocurrido algo, o está ocurriendo, no lo sé exactamente yo… - Emma resopló, no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con lo de antes, cuando te has desmayado?

\- Creo que sí, no estoy del todo segura de lo que está pasando. Pero te prometo que lo arreglaré. – Henry asintió, el tono firme de Emma le daba seguridad, confiaba en ella, así que algo más tranquilo cerró los ojos y a los pocos minutos estaba dormido.

Cuando Emma vio que su hijo se había quedado dormido aceleró. Sabía que aquello no estaba bien, no debería conducir a aquella velocidad y menos con su hijo dentro del coche. Pero estaba en una situación límite y el coche era nuevo y la carretera por esa zona bastante segura, así que pisó a fondo el acelerador.

Henry se despertó con la voz de Ruby saliendo por los altavoces del manos libres.

\- Sí, ya estamos en la línea de la ciudad como quedamos.

\- Bien, estoy a cinco minutos – Dijo Emma sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

\- Vaya, sí que te has dado prisa, menos de una hora y media, has debido de romper la barrera del sonido. – Ruby intentó bromear, pero viendo la falta de respuesta de Emma se limitó a suspirar. – Ya te veo. – Dijo antes de colgar.

Emma aún no podía verlas a ellas, la carretera de entrada a la ciudad era una recta de varios kilómetros y hasta que no se acercaron lo suficiente al límite de Storybrooke no pudo ver la línea que delimitaba el municipio.

En cuanto vio la línea roja fosforito empezó a frenar. Justo al cruzarla sintió como una oleada de magia la inundaba, al mismo tiempo que aparecían a la vista Ruby y Belle en una furgoneta. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, apenas podía respirar, no entendía muy bien qué le estaba pasando. Intentó respirar hondo varias veces mientras Ruby se acercaba a ella.

\- Vamos, no hay tiempo. – Dijo Ruby mientras se acercaba corriendo al lado del pasajero. Emma le hizo un gesto a Henry para que se bajase del coche. – Belle se quedará con él.

Emma asintió volviéndose hacia la otra mujer que se bajó del coche para abrirle la puerta a Henry. Emma le devolvió el saludo y arrancó cuando Ruby cerró puerta del copiloto.

\- No vayas muy deprisa. – Ruby habló y su voz sonaba entrecortada. – Hay un camino de tierra un poco más adelante. – Emma asintió y disminuyó la velocidad para girar justo a tiempo.

Recorrieron algo menos de un kilómetro en coche hasta que se toparon con un obstáculo en el camino. Emma pegó un frenazo.

\- ¡Joder! ¿Qué es eso?

\- Ha sido ella. – Dijo Ruby con un gruñido.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Ha sido ella, Snow. Es su técnica. – Señaló el tronco que obstaculizada el camino. – La he visto utilizar este truco demasiadas veces. Aunque no creo que haya nadie vigilando. Ella no espera visitas, esto será más bien para impedir que alguien llegue hasta el claro accidentalmente.

\- Entonces continuaremos a pie. – Ruby asintió y ambas bajaron del coche. Fue entonces cuando Emma se fijó más en Ruby. Andaba de una forma algo extraña y esa forma de respirar como si hubiese estado corriendo durante mucho rato… – Ruby, ¿estás bien? – Emma había estado tan centrada en llegar hasta Regina que no había reparado en el mal aspecto que tenía su amiga. Pero Ruby le quitó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

\- Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada. Vamos. Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes.

* * *

Regina volvió lentamente de la inconsciencia, pero su sentido común le instó a permanecer con los ojos cerrados. Podía oír movimiento a su alrededor, las voces empezaron a llegarle, primero como ruidos sin sentido, pero poco a poco la cacofonía se fue desvaneciendo, las voces se fueron aclarando y ella pudo escuchar la conversación que Snow mantenía no muy lejos de ella.

\- Empezaremos en cuanto se despierte. Ni un minuto más tarde. Ha estado inconsciente casi dos horas, debe estar a punto de pasarse el efecto de las drogas. – Regina sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. – Blue, ¿todo listo? No podrá usar la magia para escapar, ¿verdad?

\- Esto la contendrá lo suficiente hasta que empecemos, después dará lo mismo, ninguna magia podrá salvarla de esto. – Bueno, al menos eso explicaba por qué no había podido desaparecerse con su magia. Pero tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes de que…

\- ¡Eh! ¡Se ha movido! ¡Está despierta! – La voz de uno de los enanos la interrumpió. Lo más rápido que pudo se levantó y quiso salir corriendo en un intento desesperado por huir. Pero apenas si consiguió andar dos pasos antes de darse de bruces contra lo que parecía una especia de muro invisible.

\- No te molestes, Regina. No tienes escapatoria. – Regina se giró lentamente hacia la voz de Snow. Sentía como la rabia le hervía la sangre. No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero no iba a mostrar miedo, no le daría esa ventaja.

\- Suéltame, Snow, antes de que esto acabe peor de lo que ya es. Déjame ir ahora y ni siquiera intentaré vengarme. – Dijo con su mejor tono de Reina Malvada. Snow la miró a los ojos por unos instantes y entonces lo vio. Vio el rencor en los ojos de la justa y benevolente Blancanieves. Vio el odio y la ira. Y, por encima de todo, vio el deseo de venganza.

\- Regina, tienes razón en una cosa. Esto va a acabar mal, pero mal para ti. – Mentiría si dijera que no se estaba inquietando ante las amenazas de Snow, a fin de cuentas, ella se encontraba indefensa. Pero no dejaría que la viera vacilar ni un instante.

\- Vaya, vaya. Parece que tu corazón está perdiendo su roja pureza. – Le dio una de sus sonrisas depredadoras y compuso su máscara de confianza.

\- Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, Regina, pero ya veremos dentro de un rato si sigues con ganas de hablar. – Y dicho esto se alejó de ella y le habló al consejo. O al menos a los miembros que habían asistido, que para su contrariedad eran menos de los que había esperado. Las ausencias más notables eran sin duda las de Ruby, su abuela, Belle y Archie.

Regina paseó la vista por los asistentes mientras Snow daba su discurso hasta que cruzó la vista con cierto príncipe. Regina lo miró fijamente hasta que él tuvo que apartar la vista con, según le pareció a ella, vergüenza. Al ver a David, su primer instinto fue preguntarle por Emma. Debían haber organizado todo esto a sus espaldas, ella jamás habría permitido que le hiciesen algo así. Ahora mismo eso era lo único de lo que estaba segura, por eso habían elegido este día, con Emma lejos contaban con total impunidad. Al menos, pensó Regina, Henry no estaba ahí para verlo.

La voz de Snow la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Regina, los cargos más graves de los que se te acusa son: asesinato y traición. Y este consejo ha acordado que el castigo por tus crímenes son veinte latigazos a manos de “El Verdugo” – Regina se estremeció mientras los presentes asentían. – Por cada delito. – Apenas estas últimas palabras salieron de la boca de Snow, hasta el hada azul se volvió con violencia hacia ella.

\- Pero, majestad, eso no era– Snow no la dejó terminar.

\- He dicho veinte por cada uno. ¿Alguien más tiene algo que objetar? – Muchos abrieron la boca de puro asombro, pero ninguno dijo una palabra en favor de Regina. Incluso David, que miraba a su mujer con el horror pintado en la cara, se mantuvo al margen.

Regina sentía como las rodillas le temblaban. El Verdugo, como le llamaban en El Bosque Encantado, era un ser de la oscuridad, pero que, en contadísimas ocasiones, había trabajado al servicio de las hadas. Regina sólo lo había visto en acción una vez y le había parecido una de las visiones más terribles, era una especie de espectro negro sin una forma concreta, medio sólido, medio vaporoso y de cuyas manos, o de lo que quiera que tuviera al final de sus dos extremidades, salían cuatro largas tiras que usaba para castigar a sus víctimas. Nadie sabía exactamente de qué estaban hechas, pero impregnaban un veneno en la piel que hacía extremadamente lenta y dolorosa la cicatrización. Y, lo que era peor, una vez convocado era imposible de detener.

Ante una señal de Snow, Blue comenzó el ritual. Regina permaneció inmóvil mientras veía un remolino de niebla oscura surgir de la tierra. De pronto sintió verdadero miedo, y aunque estaba decidida a no mostrarlo, se alejó lo máximo posible de allí. Al chocar con el muro invisible se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba más cerca de David e intentó llamar su atención con un gesto. Le tomó algunos intentos, pero finalmente le devolvió la mirada algo confuso.

Regina había oído las suficientes historias como para saber que había alguna posibilidad de que no sobreviviera, no era estúpida. Y si había allí alguien que pudiese aceptar su petición era, por extraño que pudiera parecer, él.

\- David. – Dijo en un tono de voz apenas más alto que un susurro. El susodicho tuvo que acercarse más para poder oírla con claridad. – David, por favor, si algo sale mal… Necesito que le digas a Emma y a Henry que los qu–

No pudo terminar la frase. Un dolor lacerante le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo.

* * *

\- ¡¡Aaah!! – Emma cayó de bruces contra el suelo y Ruby se volvió rápidamente hacia ella.

\- ¡Emma! ¿Qué pasa? – El corazón de Emma iba a mil por hora, había sentido como si algo le quemase la espalda.

\- No… No lo sé. – Titubeó Emma. Intentó levantarse, pero de nuevo cayó de rodillas antes el dolor inesperado. Soltó otro grito y miró a Ruby con pánico en los ojos. - ¡Regina! Tenemos que encontrarlos. ¡Rápido!

Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, consiguieron avanzar a pesar de los latigazos que podía sentir quemar su piel. Pero después del séptimo latigazo, volvió a caer de rodillas con un grito de dolor.

\- Vamos, Emma. Sólo unos metros más, ya casi estamos allí. – Emma asintió mientras seguía caminando con dificultad. Ruby, compadeciéndose del estado de su amiga, pasó el brazo de Emma por sus hombros para ayudarla a caminar.

Lograron recorrer unos cincuenta metros hasta que un espasmo de Emma hizo caer a Ruby de rodillas. Emma fue a pedir disculpas cuando se fijó en la expresión de su rostro. Ruby parecía estar sufriendo al menos tanto como ella. Y como para confirmar sus sospechas comenzó a toser salpicando con sangre la tierra bajo sus pies.

\- Ruby… - Emma habló en un susurro y Ruby la miró a los ojos.

\- Sigue tú, Emma, tranquila. Yo estaré bien. – Emma la miró indecisa unos instantes, pero Ruby la empujó hacia delante. – Están a pocos metros, puedo oírlos. Corre.

Y así lo hizo, recorrió a duras penas los pocos metros que le faltaban, cayendo sobre sus manos y sus rodillas una y otra vez, el dolor se hacía insoportable, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos latigazos llevaba, diez, quince, veinte, no podría decirlo con seguridad y ya casi no podía contener los gritos de dolor por mucho que apretase los dientes.

Pero, finalmente, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió llegar al claro. Llegó tambaleándose, pero se quedó paralizada ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Regina se mantenía estoica. Los que aún no habían apartado la vista, la miraban con asombro. Ni un sonido había salido de su boca, estaba decidida a no darle esa satisfacción a Snow y, pese al dolor y al cansancio, mantenía su actitud desafiante. Hasta que la vio.

\- ¡Regi-Aag! – Emma cayó de rodillas al suelo con el siguiente golpe. Respiraba con dificultad y cada uno de los latigazos le destrozaba la espalda, pero ver el estado en que se encontraba Regina, le destrozó el alma.

\- ¡¡Emma!! – El alivio que sintió al verla duró una fracción de segundo, hasta que la vio caer al suelo.

Emma mantenía la vista fija en Regina, ajena al alboroto que se estaba formando a su alrededor. Regina estaba en el suelo, de rodillas inclinada hacia delante con las manos apoyadas frente a ella. La camisa que llevaba estaba ya hecha jirones y había salpicaduras de sangre por todas partes.

La conmoción que le provocó la vista de toda la escena pasó de golpe con el siguiente latigazo. No pudo evitar el gemido de dolor que se le escapó, y Regina, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, no tuvo más que sumar dos y dos. Había tenido razón desde el principio, Emma era su amor verdadero, pero también era más que eso. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para no verlo? Compartían el vínculo de las almas gemelas. Dos almas destinadas a amarse, a protegerse la una a la otra. Y en casos extremos, podían compartir emociones, sentimientos e incluso sentir el dolor de la otra persona como propio.

Al darse cuenta de todo esto, Regina enloqueció.

Snow miraba a su hija sin entender lo que pasaba. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, y la miraba incapaz de reaccionar. Por su parte, David, al verla retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, fue corriendo hasta ella.

\- ¡No! Suéltame. ¡Suéltame! – se desembarazó de su agarre y se puso de pie con gran dificultad. – Regina... – A cada paso que daba murmuraba su nombre sin apartar la vista de ella.

Regina no dejaba de gritar su nombre, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para aparentar, las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas sin tregua mientras veía a Emma caer una y otra vez intentando llegar hasta ella.

\- ¡Snow! ¡¡Snow, haz que pare!! – Con los gritos de Regina llamándola por su nombre, Snow salió del trance en el que se encontraba y se volvió para mirarla. - ¡No ves que le está haciendo daño! Te lo ruego. ¡Por favor! – Snow la miraba horrorizada, jamás habría pensado que vería a la Reina Malvada suplicar, y menos suplicarle a ella. Pero lo que más la atormentaba en ese momento era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su hija. A cada golpe que Regina recibía, ella gritaba de dolor.

\- ¡Blue! – gritó llamando la atención del hada. - ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

Blue era incapaz de formar palabras, sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo y por eso no dejaba de mirar a Emma y a Regina intermitentemente. Era increíble.

\- Emma está conectada a Regina de alguna forma. – Dijo Blue vagamente, no sabía hasta qué punto era buena idea proporcionarle todos los datos. – Puede sentir cada uno de los latigazos como si se los diesen en su propia piel.

Snow pareció entrar en shock, y fue David quien comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡Para esto! ¡Para esto ahora mismo!

\- Lo siento. – Contestó ella. – Ya os dije que una vez que esto empezara no se podría detener de ninguna forma posible. – David se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado, y se volvió a mirar a su hija que estaba arrodillada lo más cerca que le permitía la prisión mágica de Regina.

Emma se arrastró los últimos centímetros hasta que dio con una pared invisible que le impedía avanzar. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero no despegó jamás los ojos de los de Regina.

\- ¿Cómo… - su voz no era más que un susurro, pero lo suficiente como para que Regina lo escuchara - ¿Cómo paro esto? – Regina casi no podía hablar, las fuerzas se le estaban escapando, no sabía cuánto aguantaría. Consiguió negar con la cabeza.

\- No pue – ¡Aag! – Ambas dejaron escapar el grito al mismo tiempo, ya no podían controlarlo, el dolor era superior a ellas.

Por unos instantes, Emma consiguió erguirse sobre sus rodillas, la ira y la rabia en su interior era lo único que le daba fuerzas. Miró a su alrededor hasta que fijó la vista en sus padres que hablaban con el Hada Azul en ese momento. Consiguió hacer contacto con ellos mientras se acercaban hacia ella, pero su mirada fue suficiente para hacerlos parar en seco. El odio salía en oleadas de su cuerpo ante la expresión vacía de su madre y la desesperada de su padre.

Volvió su atención a Regina de inmediato. Sus manos colocadas sobre el suelo una frente a la otra, sus dedos separados por apenas tres o cuatro centímetros. Empezaban a sentirse mareadas, Emma se dejó caer completamente en el suelo y Regina apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Emma apretó lo dientes con fuerza esperando el siguiente latigazo. Pero pasaron varios segundos y no ocurrió nada. Levantó la vista a tiempo para ver como el espectro con pinta de dementor que azotaba a Regina se disolvía en una bruma negra hasta que no quedó nada de él.

Había acabado. Con gran esfuerzo consiguió mover su mano esos tres centímetros que la separaban hasta la de Regina, que la miraba con los ojos empapados en lágrimas y los párpados medio cerrados. Su respiración era débil y superficial. Emma sabía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, y que ella tampoco estaba muy lejos de perder el conocimiento. Poco a poco, la imagen de Regina se fue volviendo borrosa. Lo único que deseaba con todo su corazón era poder ponerla a salvo. De pronto, sintió una sensación cálida en su pecho que contrastaba con el terrible dolor en su espalda y una sensación de ingravidez la inundó antes de que todo se hundiese en la oscuridad.


	3. Parte 3

Estaba tumbada sobre algo blando y suave. Olía a limpio, el aroma a suavizante impregnaba las sábanas sobre las que estaba. Volvía lentamente en sí y comenzó a notar el dolor que le agarrotaba la espalda. No se sentía con fuerzas para abrir los ojos, pero volvió a oír el suave gemido que la había despertado en primer lugar. Parpadeó varias veces con dificultad antes de poder enfocar la vista en la habitación que la rodeaba. Estaba boca abajo sobre una cama, pero la habitación le era totalmente desconocida. Volvió a oír el gemido de nuevo. Se giró bruscamente para encontrar a Regina tumbada junto a ella y Emma dejó escapar un jadeo de angustia.

El estado en el que se encontraba la antigua reina era lamentable. Al estar tumbada boca abajo dejaba a la vista su espalda ensangrentada, la camisa destrozada ya no eran más que jirones a su alrededor. Emma no pudo aguantar las lágrimas que, al ver la piel desgarrada de Regina, corrían libres por sus mejillas.

Regina tenía la cabeza girada hacia el lado contrario, así que Emma se levantó para rodear la cama, o al menos lo intentó. Al incorporarse notó un dolor lacerante de nuevo en la espalda que la dejó sin aliento durante unos segundos. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la espalda y tentativamente comprobó que ella no tuviese ninguna herida.

Nada. Su piel seguía tan lisa como siempre. El dolor no estaba sobre su piel, si no justo debajo. Con gran esfuerzo consiguió levantarse de la cama y, apoyándose en ella todo el tiempo, logró llegar al otro lado. Se dio cuenta de que, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, el dolor que sentía se amortiguaba un poco. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero una cosa quedaba clara, estaba canalizando el dolor de Regina.

Con un suspiro, se arrodilló en el suelo junto a la cama, más que nada por miedo a desplomarse allí mismo, y pasó los dedos por la mejilla de Regina, apenas un roce. Regina volvió a gemir y frunció el ceño en su sueño. Emma tragó saliva, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía despertarla?

\- ¿Regina? – Emma susurró su nombre, no muy segura de estar haciendo lo correcto. – Regina. – Esta vez su voz sonó más firme. Regina debía despertar, al menos para decirle a Emma cómo ayudarla, cómo curarla. Pero ella tan solo gemía débilmente. Emma sabía por la expresión en su rostro que estaba sufriendo. Así que probó a sacudirle un poco el hombro teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla más aún.

Pero nada más tocarla, apartó la mano. Decir que su piel estaba caliente sería un eufemismo. Rápidamente le puso la mano en la frente y la notó ardiendo. El corazón le latía muy rápido. No sabía absolutamente nada de medicina, pero si algo había aprendido de todas las series de televisión que había visto en todos estos años, era que, con heridas como las de Regina, tener fiebre era siempre una muy mala señal.

\- ¡Regina! ¡Regina! – Esta vez Emma la llamó con más ímpetu mientras la zarandeaba algo más bruscamente. Regina volvió a gemir, pero esta vez parpadeó. Tomándolo como una buena señal, Emma continuó hablándole. – Regina, despierta. Tienes fiebre, Regina, por favor. – Regina abrió los ojos, pero se le cerraron solos antes de que pudiera enfocar a Emma. – Vamos, no sé qué hacer, ni siquiera sé dónde estamos. Necesitas ayuda. ¿Me oyes?

Pero Regina parecía no poder mantener la consciencia durante más de algunos segundos. La fiebre y el dolor volvían a llevársela una y otra vez.

\- ¡¡Joder!! – Emma maldijo a voz en grito mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza desesperada. Se levantó de golpe. La desesperación y la adrenalina atenuaban el dolor permitiendo que pudiera ignorarlo. Miró a su alrededor buscando cualquier cosa que le sirviese de algo. En la habitación en la que se encontraban, los únicos muebles a parte de la cama eran un armario pequeño, una cómoda, un gran espejo y una mesita de noche.

Emma se dedicó a mirar en el armario y a rebuscar en la cómoda, pero lo único que encontró fue ropa. Sin esperanzas, se acercó a la mesita de noche y abrió el único cajón que tenía. Estaba casi vacío, había tan sólo una libreta, un par de bolígrafos y lápices, unas gafas y un libro. Emma suspiró con frustración. Nada de lo que había en esa maldita habitación le servía absolutamente para nada. Con la rabia corriéndole por la sangre dio un fuerte golpe a la mesita y algo negro se descolgó y rodó por el suelo. Al verlo, Emma se abalanzó hacia el objeto. No podía ser. Incrédula levantó el objeto en sus manos. Era un teléfono móvil, y por el trozo de cinta americana que tenía alrededor debía haber estado pegado al cajón de la mesita.

Estaba apagado, era un modelo muy antiguo, y Emma empezó a temer que no funcionara. Rezando todo lo que se le ocurría pulsó el botón y… No ocurrió nada. Con un resoplido de frustración, Emma agitó el móvil el su mano, era extrañamente ligero, al contrario de lo que ella recordaba. Esos móviles solían tener baterías bastante pesadas y… Un momento. Emma le dio la vuelta al dispositivo y le quitó la tapa trasera. Vacía. La batería no estaba en su lugar. Maldiciendo en voz baja miró a su alrededor hasta que al ver la mesita de noche se le ocurrió que quizá también estuviese ahí.

Se tumbó bocabajo y se deslizó debajo del mueble. Por unos instantes se quedó muda de asombro. Allí estaba pegada la batería, como lo había sido el móvil. Pero también había otras cosas, como un cargador, un pasaporte, y varios fajos de billetes de gran valor, dólares, euros y lo que parecían yenes. Emma se encogió de hombros y pensó que investigaría más tarde. Rápidamente le puso la batería al móvil y pulsó el botón cruzando los dedos.

Esta vez sí. La pantalla se iluminó mostrando la marca del dispositivo y cuando estuvo plenamente operativo Emma fue a la bandeja de contactos. No había nada. Ni un solo número guardado. Emma se estaba desesperando, todo parecía ir en su contra. Con un suspiró miró a Regina, seguía frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes, iba y venía entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, podía decirlo por sus gestos. Realmente había un número que sí se sabía de memoria, por una vez en su vida, tanto pedir comida a domicilio podía salvarles la vida. Era arriesgado, por un lado, Granny no había estado en el bosque esa tarde y Ruby las había ayudado, pero, por otro lado, pertenecían al círculo más cercano a su madre…

Tomando una respiración profunda decidió arriesgarse. Marcó el número y contuvo la respiración. Mientras sonaban los tonos de llamada un pensamiento le vino a la mente. Ruby. No parecía estar nada bien la última vez que se vieron. La preocupación le inundó el cuerpo por entero. Ya no sólo estaba preocupada por el estado de Regina, si no que su mejor amiga podría estar realmente enferma. Todo esto la estaba superando.

De pronto, oyó como alguien descolgaba el teléfono al otro lado de la línea.

\- Ha llamado a Granny’s, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – Emma se tensó, era la voz de Granny y por unos instantes ella se quedó en blanco. - ¿Hola? Puedo escucharte respirar, si esto es algún tipo de broma, te aconsejo que cuelgues inmediatamente. – Hubo otra pausa, pero Emma no pudo decir nada. – Muy bien. Que tenga buena tarde. – Granny se dispuso a colgar, pero una voz temblorosa la detuvo.

\- No… Por favor, no cuelgue. – Emma habló con urgencia, pero en apenas un susurro. Granny se congeló al otro lado y miró a ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie podía escucharla.

\- ¿Emma, eres tú? – Murmuró. Emma dudó unos segundos antes de continuar. Sabía que era ahora o nunca, esta era su única oportunidad, debía confiar en su instinto.

\- Sí. – Su voz sonaba ronca incluso para ella misma.

\- Por dios, niña… - A Granny le temblaba la voz y eso reconfortó a Emma de alguna manera. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está… ella?

\- Está mal. – Intentaba controlar su voz, pero ahora que decía las palabras en voz alta le salían entrecortadas. – Está muy mal. Creo que tiene fiebre y yo no sé qué hacer, no puedo hacer nada. – Las lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a derramarse y finalmente le falló la voz. – Necesitamos ayuda…

\- Emma, creo que sé cómo ayudarte, pero necesito que me digas dónde estáis. – Granny esperó paciente la respuesta de Emma, pero ningún sonido llegó a través del teléfono y ella suspiró. – No te fías. – No era una pregunta, estaba claro que temía que pudiera traicionarla después de todo lo que había sucedido.

\- No es eso, es que… - Granny la interrumpió.

\- Está bien, es normal, no te preocupes. – La tranquilizó. – Estoy de tu parte Emma, y más después de lo que le ha sucedido a Ruby.

\- ¡Ruby! ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Cómo está? Yo la dejé en el bosque, ella no estaba bien, le pasaba algo y la dejé allí. – Emma empezó a hablar frenéticamente. – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto.

\- Emma, para, tranquilízate. – Granny habló con calma. – A Ruby ya… Ya la están ayudando. Es de lo que te hablaba, conozco a alguien que puede ayudaros, ayudarnos a todas. Podría daros medicinas, pociones, ungüentos, lo que fuera necesario, pero tiene que saber dónde estáis.

\- No lo sé. – Dijo Emma con un suspiro. – No lo digo porque no me fie de ti, de verdad no tengo ni idea de dónde estamos. Creo que antes de desmayarme mi magia nos llevó a algún sitio, pero jamás había estado aquí. Es una especie de dormitorio, hay una cama, un armario y… Un momento. – Granny frunció el ceño al escuchar como Emma dejaba escapar un jadeo.

\- Emma, ¿estás bien? – Emma giró sobre sí misma, incapaz de contestar de puro asombro, repasó de arriba abajo con la vista las cuatro paredes que la rodeaban. Cómo no había podido darse cuenta de ese detalle hasta ahora.

\- Eh... Yo, no lo sé, creo… ¡creo que no hay puerta!

\- ¿Cómo?

\- En la habitación. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero no hay ninguna puerta. – Emma pasó su mano varias veces por las lisas superficies esperando que hubiera alguna puerta oculta. – Esto es muy raro… - murmuró más que nada para sí.

Fue entonces cuando se acordó de los objetos bajo la mesa. Se acercó rápidamente y arrancó el pasaporte que había allí pegado. Al abrirlo, lo primero que vio, fue la foto de Regina.

\- Creo ya sé dónde estamos.

\- ¿Dónde? – Preguntó Granny.

\- Bueno, no dónde, más bien sé qué es este sitio. He encontrado este teléfono, mucho dinero y un pasaporte con la foto de Regina, parece una especie de refugio, algo así como un piso franco. Estoy casi segura de que esto viene con un plan de huida incluido.

\- Espera, ¿has dicho que es su refugio?

\- Sí, estoy casi segura.

\- ¿Y que no hay salida?

\- No… Creo que ella podría entrar y salir con magia.

\- Humm, hay algo que no me cuadra. ¿Estás segura de que no hay nada más en la habitación? ¿Sólo el armario y la cama? – Granny fruncía el ceño mientras pensaba.

\- No, no. También está la cómoda, el espejo y –

\- ¡El espejo! – Granny la interrumpió. – Emma, el espejo es la salida.

\- ¿Qué…? – Emma se acercó hasta el espejo que había en una de las paredes. Tenía el ancho y la altura aproximados de una persona. Con cuidado levantó sus dedos hasta que rozaron la superficie. Con solo un leve toque lo sintió, estaba impregnado de la magia de Regina. Concentrándose, volvió a llevar la mano hasta el espejo, pero esta vez concentrando su magia en la punta de sus dedos. Al tocarlo, inmediatamente se volvió transparente y Emma pudo ver lo que había al otro lado. Parecía una habitación, no mucho más grande que esa en la que estaba.

\- Creo que tienes razón, el espejo da a otra sala.

\- Emma, tengo que colgar. Acaba de entrar Leroy. En cuanto pueda volveré a llamarte, no te pongas en contacto, espera hasta que yo lo haga, ¿entendido? – Emma contestó afirmativamente y colgó con la sensación de que no era la primera vez que Granny participaba en alguna conspiración. Parecía sabérselas todas.

Echando un vistazo a Regina, que continuaba inconsciente en la cama, respiró hondo y presionó con la palma de su mano en el cristal. Hubo un segundo de resistencia y luego simplemente cedió, como quién pasa a través de un velo de tul. Dando un paso al frente se encontró de pronto en la otra habitación. Inmediatamente se giró y entró de nuevo, solo para asegurarse de que podía volver con Regina en cualquier momento.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró ante un salón. Había un sofá con aspecto de ser bastante cómodo, una lámpara de pie y una mesa baja. Avanzó un poco más y pudo ver una chimenea y frente a ella una suave y esponjosa alfombra. Al levantar la vista pudo ver un hueco en la pared, se acercó y se asomó para ver a dónde daba. Sonrió al ver una pequeña, pero bien equipada, cocina. Toda la decoración gritaba Regina. Al salir de la cocina vio algo que le había pasado desapercibido por lo bien disimulado que estaba. Había una puerta. La abrió de golpe pensando que sería la salida, pero lo único que había allí era un cuarto de baño.

Dio un portazo de pura frustración. Respiró hondo varias veces para intentar calmarse, pero no estaba funcionando. Creía que se iba a volver loca, entre la presión que aún sentía en la espalda, el saber que Regina estaba sufriendo, que de Ruby no sabía nada y que encima tampoco estaba segura de dónde estaba su hijo… Sí, definitivamente no iba a mantener mucho más la cordura.

Con resignación se acercó de nuevo al cuarto de baño para refrescarse la cara. Se quedó mirando fijamente su reflejo durante unos segundos mientras sus ideas parecían ir aclarándose. El espejo en el que se miraba en esos instantes tenía la típica forma de pequeño armario de baño, así que pulsó en una de las esquinas y efectivamente la puerta se abrió.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio el interior del armario bien aprovisionado. Pero lo mejor fue sin duda que, aparte de los artículos propios de aseo, había un botiquín de primeros auxilios bastante completo. Al menos con eso podría limpiar las heridas de Regina mientras esperaba la ayuda mágica.

Buscando por el resto del “apartamento”, por llamarlo de alguna forma, encontró una palangana y unas bolsas. Así, con la palangana llena de agua y toallas y medicinas en la bolsa, volvió junto a Regina.

Mirarla allí tirada le rompía el corazón. Le dolía físicamente, y no sólo en la espalda, si no en el pecho, como si la desgarraran de arriba abajo. Dejó todos los avíos junto a la cama y se acercó a ella. Apenas se atrevía a tocarla, pero no pudo evitar apartarle un mechón que le había caído sobre los ojos y ponerlo detrás de su oreja. Regina se movió en su sueño, pero no llegó despertar.

Emma no estaba segura de si dormía o estaba inconsciente, ni entendía la diferencia en esos momentos. Pero decidió que debería intentar bajarle la fiebre, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Así que empezó pasando por su cuello y sus brazos una toalla empapada en agua fría con mucho cuidado de no tocar ninguna de sus heridas. Le quitó el pantalón y los restos de la camisa para que estuviera más cómoda y continuó pasando agua fría por todo tu cuerpo.

Tras un tiempo indeterminado, Emma dejó una de las pequeñas toallas empapadas en el cuello de Regina y otra justo en el filo de su espalda baja donde comenzaban las heridas. Tenía intención de dejar una sobre su frente, pero la postura lo hacía bastante complicado, aun así, lo hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Parecía que la temperatura de su cuerpo había bajado un par de grados, pero Emma estaba segura de que aún estaba demasiado alta. Se quedó observando el cuerpo inmóvil de Regina, sabía que no podía hacer mucho más de momento y, aunque quería curar sus heridas, no se atrevía a tocarla en realidad. Pasó su mirada del cuerpo de Regina al teléfono móvil que había dejado sobre la mesita, esperando que sonase lo antes posible y le trajese buenas noticias. Pero por muy intensamente que lo miraba, el maldito aparato se negaba a sonar.

Al dolor de espalda se sumó lentamente una jaqueca asesina. Había analgésicos en el botiquín así que se tragó uno sin agua siquiera. Pensó que debería hacer que Regina tomase algo que aliviara, aunque fuese sólo un poco, su dolor, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, ni siquiera conseguía que recuperara la consciencia un segundo. Con ese pensamiento se subió apesadumbrada a la cama y se tumbó junto a ella mientras el sueño la reclamaba lentamente.

* * *

Una melodía estridente hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe. Le costó unos segundos entender qué estaba ocurriendo hasta que se fijó en el pequeño teléfono que estaba sonando junto a ella. Rápidamente se incorporó para alcanzarlo, pero sintió un dolor agudo recorrer su espalda de arriba abajo. Hizo un par de respiraciones profundas hasta que fue capaz de minimizar el dolor y desterrarlo a una esquina de su mente. Nunca pensó que el yoga que Regina la obligaba a practicar un par de veces por semana sirviese para algo, pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Una vez recuperado el control de sí misma consiguió llegar hasta el teléfono y contestar.

\- ¿Granny?

\- Sí, Emma, yo soy. – La voz le llegó clara y fuerte a través del teléfono. – Estoy con alguien que puede ayudarnos, pero vas a tener que hacer lo que yo te diga exactamente.

\- Sí, de acuerdo.

\- ¿Hay algún espejo a parte del que está en el dormitorio?

\- Sí, he visto uno en el baño.

\- Genial, ve hacia él. – Emma asintió para sí misma y se levantó de la cama. - ¿Cómo sigue… cómo sigue ella? – Emma suspiró.

\- Sigue dormida o inconsciente más bien. Y es Regina, puedes dejar de llamarla “ella”. – Esta vez fue el turno de Granny de suspirar.

\- Sí, lo sé, Emma. Es sólo que a veces hay cosas difíciles de superar.

\- Bien, ya estoy delante del espejo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Emma escuchó atentamente cada una de las instrucciones que Granny le fue dictando hasta que la imagen que le devolvía el espejo se volvió borrosa. Unos segundos más tarde, la bruma que parecía haber invadido la superficie se aclaró revelando la imagen de dos personas, una de ellas completamente desconocida.

\- Emma, te presento a Elara. – La mujer junto a Granny le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza. Emma la miró fijamente durante unos instantes. Desde luego las pintas que llevaba aquella mujer no inspiraban la más mínima confianza, parecía una mezcla entre una dependienta de una tienda de artículos esotéricos y una bruja de un libro de cuentos.

La misteriosa mujer sonrió como si supiera lo que Emma estaba pensando y asintió.

\- Soy una bruja, princesa, en caso de que te lo estuvieras preguntando. – A Emma no le gustó en absoluto el tono con el que pronunció el título que tanto detestaba, pero algo en su interior le dijo que podía confiar en ella.

\- Antes que nada, Granny, me gustaría saber dónde está mi hijo. – Emma decidió ignorar a la bruja de momento, necesitaba saber que Henry estaba a salvo.

\- Está con Ruby y Belle. Están escondidos en un lugar seguro, imaginamos que no querrías que tus padres diesen con él. – Emma asintió en agradecimiento. Confiaba en Ruby y desde luego quería a Henry lo más lejos posible de todo ese desastre.

\- De acuerdo. Ahora, ¿cómo sé que me puedo fiar de ella? – Su mirada volvió a fijarse en la mujer más joven frente a ella. Y una vez que la observó con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que debía ser mucho más joven de lo que aparentaba a primera vista. Ese maquillaje y toda esa bisutería le añadían como veinte años más, pero sus ojos y la piel tersa de su rostro y su cuello revelaban, si acaso, unos treinta años. Los ojos los tenía prácticamente amarillos y el pelo blanco y desordenado, largos pendientes colgaban de sus orejas junto con al menos cuatro aretes más en cada una. Tres puntos blancos dibujados bajo los ojos resaltaban sobre su piel oscura y unos símbolos tatuados decoraban sus manos junto a una multitud de anillos.

Elara soportó el escrutinio sin inmutarse y miró a Granny que con un gesto la invitó a contar su propia historia.

\- Yo era una bruja marginada en el bosque encantado. Lo que ellos llamaban una proscrita. Aunque para ser justos la proscrita era mi madre, yo simplemente nací y me crie en una pequeña cabaña alejada de aldeas y ciudades. Fue mi madre quien me enseñó las artes de que ahora domino, aprendí a comunicarme con la naturaleza, a obtener de ella cuanto necesitaba, las cosechas nos eran prósperas, el clima benevolente y convivíamos en simbiosis con los animales que nos rodeaban. – Un pequeño brillo apareció en sus ojos conforme iba recordando el pasado. – Un día, unos cazadores se adentraron en el bosque que rodeaba nuestra cabaña y uno de ellos, perdido y desorientado, dio con nuestra casa.

Emma no sabía a dónde quería ir a parar, pero hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su impaciencia y continuó prestando atención.

\- Al principio mi madre y yo nos mostramos cautelosas, no dejamos que aquel hombre se acercara a nosotras e íbamos a dejarle creer que la cabaña estaba abandonada. Pero entonces nos dimos cuenta de que estaba herido, no sabíamos la gravedad de la herida, pero nuestras creencias nos impedían abandonarlo a morir en el bosque. Así que lo socorrimos, debía haberse encontrado con algún animal salvaje, quizá un jabalí. Había salido vivo de puro milagro y gracias a nuestros brebajes y preparados pudo salir adelante. Una vez recuperado, lo ayudamos a regresar a la linde del bosque y nos despedimos. – Elara hizo una pausa para darse ánimos a continuar. – Creímos que todo aquello había pasado y que volveríamos a nuestra tranquila existencia, pero a las dos semanas vimos aparecer al cazador acompañado de una mujer. El cazador habiendo comprobado por sí mismo las cosas de las que éramos capaces, nos suplicó que los ayudáramos, a él y a su mujer, pues llevaban diez años intentando concebir un hijo. Al principio nos mostramos reticentes, no solíamos hacer ese tipo de magia, pero ellos insistieron, nos ofrecieron joyas, dinero y, por último, la joven que lo acompañaba se echó a llorar rogando por la oportunidad de ser madre. Eso nos conmovió profundamente así que accedimos. Con un breve ritual y unos brebajes los mandamos a casa, estábamos segura de que funcionaría, lo que no sabíamos era las consecuencias que eso nos traería. Al mes y medio de aquella visita la pareja volvió para darnos las gracias pues ella estaba encinta. No tardó en correrse la voz por el pueblo y, antes de darnos cuenta, la gente peregrinaba hasta nuestra puerta en busca de soluciones a sus problemas. No era nuestra intención enriquecernos a costa de los demás, pero ellos nos traían regalos y ofrendas a cambio de nuestra bendición, y, al fin y al cabo, no dañábamos a nadie.

\- Perdona que te interrumpa, pero no entiendo cómo va a hacer esta historia que confíe en ti. – Emma no pudo contenerse, estaban perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso y seguía sin fiarse de esa bruja. Elara frunció el ceño.

\- Quizá si me dejaras terminar la historia… Además, ¿no te dice tu superpoder que estoy diciendo la verdad? – Emma se quedó con la boca abierta, cómo era posible que supiera lo de su “superpoder”. Elara, en cambio, continuó su relato sin más. – Como iba diciendo, no dañábamos a nadie, pero sí que provocamos un cambio en el equilibrio del universo, o al menos esa fue la excusa de Blue y el resto de sus polillas. – Emma vio como su rostro se ensombreció al mencionar a las hadas. – Un hombre mayor y muy enfermo vino acompañado de su hija, ella quería curarle costara lo que costase, pues en pocos meses se casaba y sabía que su mayor deseo era verla caminar hacia el altar. Mi madre preparó una poción sanadora que le daría al hombre al menos un par de años más, pero era una poción complicada que requería un día de preparación y dos de reposo antes de poder ser ingerida. Padre e hija pasaron la mañana y tarde con nosotras, y por la noche volvieron a casa con la poción, prometiendo esperar los dos días necesarios antes de beberla. Pero esa misma noche, Blue entró en casa de aquella familia y vertió polvo de hadas en el pequeño tarro que contenía la cura. Lo suficiente como para contaminar la muestra y que resultara mortal al ingerirla. Como consecuencia el hombre murió tres días después y las hadas se dedicaron a difundir rumores sobre las malas artes y la magia negra que practicábamos, nos llamó brujas y asesinas. El pueblo entero pareció olvidar todo el bien que habíamos hecho y fuimos perseguidas. Mi madre tratando de probar su inocencia fue a casa de aquel hombre y bebió los restos de la poción, intentando demostrar que no lo había envenenado, y así fue como de un día para otro lo perdí todo. Mi casa, las riquezas que habíamos acumulado, el amor del pueblo, y lo peor de todo, a mi madre.

Emma estaba sin palabras, miraba a Elara cuyos ojos brillaban por la emoción contenida.

\- Entonces, ¿nos ayudas porque odias a las hadas? – Elara dejó escapar una carcajada amarga.

\- No, niña tonta. – Emma frunció el ceño, ni siquiera estaba segura de ser más joven que ella, cómo se atrevía a llamarla niña. – Os ayudo porque Regina me salvó la vida. – Las cejas de Emma se elevaron con sorpresa. No mucha gente podía presumir de que la Reina Malvada les hubiera salvado la vida. – La maldición de Regina llegó justo en el momento en el que un grupo de aldeanos furiosos habían logrado dar conmigo. Estaba a punto de morir atravesada por una horca y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar detrás del mostrador de una pequeña tienda. De pronto, pasé de ser una proscrita a ser la dependienta de una tienda. Aquí he vendido durante años tónicos, geles, incienso… Aunque la gente de este mundo sepa que la magia no existe, no hacen más que buscar soluciones mágicas para sus problemas en estos tipos de “herboristerías”. Ahora tengo un hogar, amigos, un marido, y dentro de pocos meses, una hija. – Dijo esto último sonriendo mientras se acariciaba el vientre imperceptible bajo su holgada blusa.

Emma estaba realmente asombrada. Sopesó con cuidado lo que le había contado la bruja y no pudo más que admitir que no había ni rastro de mentira en sus palabras. Así que sin querer postergarlo más aceptó.

\- De acuerdo, confío en ti. – Granny y Elara asintieron con gravedad. – Pero si haces algo para dañarla, destruiré tu felicidad, aunque sea lo último que haga. – Elara la miró con los ojos muy abiertos ante la amenaza, pero Granny simplemente entornó los ojos y disimuló una sonrisa, recordando la última vez que había oído esas mismas palabras de labios de la reina caída.


	4. Parte 4

Elara carraspeó incómoda antes de volver a su papel de misteriosa bruja oscura, a pesar de que este había quedado parcialmente destruido. Colocó frente a ella sobre una mesa tres botes de colores diferentes y marcados con etiquetas, y un montón de lo que parecían pequeñas gasas rectangulares.

\- Emma, estas pociones contienen lo necesario para desinfectar las heridas y fomentar la cicatrización, evitar la infección y bajar la fiebre, y esta última es morfina. – Fue señalando uno a uno los botecitos. – Están todos bien etiquetados. Deja caer un par de gotas del primero en cada herida abierta cada dos horas. Cinco gotas del segundo para bajarle la fiebre. En una media hora deberías empezar a notar que desciende su temperatura, si no es así, dale un par de gotas más y en caso de que vuelva a subirle la fiebre, repite el procedimiento. Recuerda que no debes darle más de siete gotas cada ocho horas. Lo mejor será que pase esta noche sedada así que te sugiero que le des la morfina que te he preparado, tiene propiedades mágicas así que con cinco miligramos será suficiente para pasar la noche. – Emma asintió intentando almacenar toda la información en su mente. – Ah, mientras tenga las heridas abiertas, puedes administrarle todas las soluciones a través de ellas, aunque puede que escueza un poco, entrarán directamente en su torrente sanguíneo y harán efecto más rápido. Estas gasas – dijo señalando el motón de recuadros blancos – están impregnadas con diferentes aceites, colócaselas para tapar las heridas y cámbialas también cada dos horas. ¿Lo tienes? – Emma volvió asentir y repitió todas las indicaciones a la perfección. – Muy bien. Ahora concéntrate. Debes invocarlas a tu lado del espejo.

Emma respiró hondo. La magia le era natural, pero era mucho más fácil cuando estaba con Regina, la tranquilidad que le aportaba le permitía relajarse y concentrarse. Se repitió a sí misma una y otra vez que esto tenía que hacerlo por ella, para recuperarla. Y tras cinco minutos de tenso silencio comenzó a sentir el característico hormigueo de la magia en la puta de sus dedos.

\- Bien hecho, niña. – La voz de Granny la devolvió a la realidad. Frente a ella sobre el lavabo se encontraban todas las cosas necesarias para ayudar a Regina y un optimismo repentino la invadió.

\- Muchísimas gracias. – Dijo mirando a la bruja. – Gracias a las dos, no sé qué habría hecho sin vosotras. – Elara hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y Granny se limitó a mirarla con ternura.

\- Ve con ella. Regina te necesita. – Emma asintió y sonrió cuando oyó pronunciar el nombre de la reina. Viniendo de Granny era claramente un gran avance. Quedaron en volver a contactar al día siguiente y Emma salió rápidamente en busca de Regina.

Cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación se dio cuenta de que Regina debía haber despertado en algún momento o, al menos, se había movido en sueños. Seguía tumbada bocabajo pero su postura había cambiado. La cabeza hacia el lado contrario y por la postura de las piernas Emma se imaginó que había intentado darse la vuelta sin éxito. Dejó las cosas sobre la cama y decidió que, antes que nada, apuntaría las instrucciones que Elara le había dado. No quería empeorar las cosas confundiendo las dosis.

Una vez apuntado todo en el cuaderno que había encontrado en la mesita de noche, se volvió a mirar a Regina. Sabía que lo estaba dilatando a propósito, quería curarla, pero al mismo tiempo, cada vez que miraba su cuerpo, su espalda destrozada, la pena se mezclaba con la ira y le provocaba oleadas de odio que se acumulaban en sus ojos en forma de lágrimas. Aun así, después de tomar otra pastilla para el dolor, sabiendo lo que venía, se acercó a ella y comenzó con las curas.

Comenzó por la poción para desinfectar. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Regina ante esto, pero se lo podía imaginar, así que lo hizo lo más rápido posible. Llevaba más de la mitad de los cortes cuando la respiración de Regina se hizo más superficial y entrecortada. La propia Emma podía sentir parte de lo que Regina sufría, aunque muy levemente, atenuado en gran parte por los calmantes que había tomado. Emma continuó con su labor, pero Regina había empezado a gemir en sueños. Emma paró para comprobar si estaba despierta, pero no daba muestras de ello. Parecía que cada vez le dolía más, puesto que los gemidos se hacían más fuertes. Emma temblaba, no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla más que seguir curándole las heridas.

Cuando cambió de poción se dio cuenta de que, de los ojos fuertemente cerrados de Regina, se escapaban lágrimas de dolor y no pudo evitar dejar caer las suyas silenciosamente. Continuó rápidamente con su trabajo y al fin le pudo administrar la morfina. El efecto fue inmediato, a los pocos segundos de que el líquido entrara en contacto con la sangre de sus heridas, su cuerpo se relajó y entró en un estado de tranquila inconsciencia. Emma suspiró al fin tranquila de poder paliar el sufrimiento de Regina al menos de momento y terminó de aplicarle las gasas a fin de proteger su espalda.

Mirando su rostro relajado, Emma no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era. El pensamiento la llevó inevitablemente a sus heridas. Tenían muy mal aspecto. Ella sabía perfectamente que habían sido provocadas con magia y había pocas posibilidades de que su propia magia pudiera curarlas. Aun así, el no poder intentarlo la estaba matando por dentro. Si tan sólo se hubiese tomado las clases de Regina en serio… Pero no, ella, que lo daba todo por sentado, se entretenía en pensar en nuevas maneras de seducir a Regina, que no era de piedra, y se derretía en sus brazos a los pocos intentos.

Emma adoraba la piel suave, tersa y bronceada de Regina, y no podía evitar preguntarse si esos cortes mágicos dejarían horribles cicatrices. No es que Regina no tuviera ninguna, de hecho, tenía más que alguna. Y Emma las había besado y venerado todas y cada una mientras escuchaba de labios de Regina las historias que escondían. Y lo mismo había hecho Regina, que tenía un cariño especial a lo que ella llamaba “la cicatriz Henry”, la pequeña línea rosada a la altura del borde del bikini en recuerdo de su cesárea.

De todos modos, Emma rezaba para que apenas quedasen marcas en aquella espalda. Cada una de esas cicatrices serían un recuerdo de la traición más horrible, de cómo ella no estuvo allí para impedir esa barbaridad, de cómo no pudo pararlo. Sentía la ira crecer de nuevo en su interior, cuanto más lo pensaba menos podía creerse todo lo que había sucedido. Habían aprovechado justo el momento en el que ella había salido del pueblo para perpetrar el horrible crimen, había que ser miserable…

En ese momento, un recuerdo del día anterior le vino a la mente. David la había convencido para que pasara la noche en Boston. Su propio padre la había engañado deliberadamente, haciéndola creer que se preocupaba por ella cuando en realidad solo quería mantenerla lejos el mayor tiempo posible. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Se sentía herida, traicionada y, sobre todo, usada. Por un instante había sentido por fin que tenía una familia, unos padres que cuidaban de ella, que velaban por su seguridad… Y sin embargo lo único que había conseguido era un corazón un poco más magullado.

Intentando pensar en otra cosa se volvió hacia Regina de nuevo e intentó tomarle la temperatura. Se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que, aunque su frente seguía un poco caliente, el resto de su cuerpo había regresado a una temperatura más natural. Comprobando el reloj vio que faltaban aun unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para la siguiente cura de Regina, así que se acercó a la cocina a ver si encontraba algo de cenar.

Ciertamente el pequeño apartamento se encontraba bien aprovisionado. Tenía una despensa llena de productos no perecederos y Emma estuvo bicheando un rato hasta que se decidió por una lata de albóndigas. Mientras calentaba el plato hizo una nota mental de que tenía que encontrar el modo de contactar con Henry. No sabía exactamente qué le habrían contado, pero sospechaba que le habrían dejado a ella la tarea de contarle toda la verdad a su hijo.

Las albóndigas estaban increíblemente buenas para ser de lata, o quizá ella llevaba demasiadas horas sin comer. Esa reflexión la llevó a pensar si tendría que darle agua a Regina. No estaba consciente, pero no podía dejar que se deshidratase. Estaba terminando el plato cuando se le vino Ruby a la mente. Aún no sabía lo que le había sucedido, pero tenía el mal presentimiento de que tenía que ver con su madre y lo que le hizo a Regina. De nuevo volvió a enfurecerse, no sólo había sufrido Regina, si no también, Ruby, su supuesta mejor amiga, y ella, su propia hija. Definitivamente, Snow había perdido el juicio. Pero si algo le dolía más aún era la traición de su padre.

Enfadada con el mundo, dejó de mala manera el plato, el vaso y los cubiertos en el fregadero y volvió a la habitación. Repitió el ritual curando poco a poco a Regina, aunque viendo que no tenía fiebre tan sólo usó una poción y las gasas. Humedeció sus labios con una toalla mojada y dejó caer unas gotas en su boca. Con cuidado le tapó las piernas con una sábana, la besó delicadamente en la frente y se acomodó a su lado. Aguantó las ganas de tomarse otra de las pastillas que guardaba Regina en el botiquín porque corría el riesgo de no despertarse cuando sonase la alarma que había configurado cada dos horas. Y, después de un rato observando el rostro de Regina en la semioscuridad, finalmente se durmió.

* * *

Snow abrió los ojos en medio de la confusión que inundaba su mente. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para darse cuenta de que estaba en su salón, tumbada sobre el sofá, en medio del círculo que formaban todos los enanos más el Hada Azul. Esta escena le resultaba realmente familiar, salvo que en esta ocasión había una persona menos. David no estaba a la vista.

Intentó incorporarse y rápidamente uno de los enanos fue en su ayuda.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó con voz pastosa.

\- Te desmayaste en el claro del bosque. – Dijo Blue lentamente. – Probablemente debido a… Debido al Shock. – Si era sincera temía un poco la reacción de la reina, no sabía cuánto recordaba exactamente de lo sucedido horas antes. Y por la cara de Snow parecía que lo iba recordando poco a poco.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! – Se puso de pie de un salto. - ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? ¿Fue ella no? Regina hizo algo, estoy segura, la muy…

\- Snow, hay algo que debes saber. – Blue tragó saliva bajo la mirada fría de Snow. No tenía ni idea de cómo empezar si quiera a contarle aquello. Ella misma se sentía sucia por lo que habían hecho, ya era bastante haber utilizado ese… castigo con Regina, pero la manera en la que habían profanado una magia tan pura como la que ellas compartían convirtiéndola en un catalizador de dolor, sufrimiento y oscuridad, eso simplemente la ponía enferma.

\- Dilo de una vez. – Contestó Snow impaciente.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que hablamos sobre un tipo de magia especial? Lo llamaban el vínculo de las almas gemelas.

\- Sí, era un don otorgado a algunas parejas que compartían el Amor Verdadero. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, me sentía un poco desilusionada porque David y yo no lo poseíamos. Pero era una leyenda, ¿no? – Snow frunció el ceño. – No sé a dónde quieres ir a parar con todo esto.

\- Lo cierto es que no es una leyenda, simplemente pueden pasar años sin que aparezca una pareja con el vínculo, y a veces la línea entre la realidad y el mito puede ser difusa. Dos almas destinadas a amarse, a protegerse la una a la otra. Que, en casos extremos, podían compartir emociones, sentimientos e incluso sentir el dolor de la otra persona como propio. – Blue suspiró. – Eso es lo que ellas son, Snow. Regina y Emma son Almas Gemelas. – Blue miró a Snow a los ojos antes de continuar. – Por eso, a pesar de ser invisible a nuestros ojos, Emma recibió todos y cada uno de los latigazos en su propia espalda.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir algo más, un fuerte estruendo de cristales rotos se escuchó tras ellos. David acababa de lanzar el vaso del que había estado bebiendo contra la pared. Su expresión estaba desencajada, la furia lo invadía y sus manos temblaban. Snow lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos al ver el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba. Llevaba claramente varias horas bebiendo, a juzgar por la botella de whisky casi vacía sobre la encimera. Pero lo peor eran sin duda sus ojos, la locura se reflejaba en ellos de tal forma que Snow y los que la rodeaban se estremecieron hasta la médula. Nadie se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, todos observaron petrificados mientras el rey salía por la puerta como si un furioso vendaval se tratase.

El portazo pareció sacar a Snow de su trance. Ella también estaba furiosa, confusa y desesperada. Con un grito se dejó caer en el sofá agarrándose el pelo con las manos y comenzó a sollozar ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

* * *

David creía que se iba a volver loco. No tenía ni idea de cómo o por qué había permitido que esto acabara así. Deambuló por la calle sin rumbo fijo y por un tiempo indeterminado. Tenía intención de llegar a cualquier bar dónde pudieran seguir sirviéndole alcohol, pero realmente estaba demasiado borracho para encontrar la dirección correcta a ningún sitio. Por azar o quizá por inercia acabó frente a la comisaria. Emma y Ruby estaban desaparecidas, él no había estado disponible y dudaba que los dos jóvenes ayudantes siguiesen ahí dentro.

En su bruma ebria tuvo la suficiente lucidez como para no intentar romper el cristal de la puerta con el puño. En cambio, buscó una piedra y golpeó con ella. Metió la mano por el hueco y desbloqueó la puerta, llevándose múltiples arañazos de la mano al antebrazo, pero sin ninguna herida grave.

Tambaleándose, llegó hasta la sala principal. Allí se dejó caer sobre uno de los escritorios quedando frente a la mesa de Emma. Ahí, justo delante de él, estaban las cosas de la Sheriff. Una chaqueta colgada en la silla, un vaso de café para llevar sobre la mesa, su bolígrafo de la suerte…

No pudo seguir mirando aquello. Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Un grito de angustia salió del fondo de su pecho y al mismo tiempo limpió la mesa con una pasada furiosa de sus brazos. No sabía de quién era esa mesa ni le preocupaba. De la misma fuerza de su gesto se balanceó hacia atrás hasta chocar con la mesa de Emma. Un ruido de algo rompiéndose contra el suelo llamó su atención.

Era un cuadro. No había reparado en él antes, pero algo le hizo recogerlo del suelo. Había caído bocabajo y se había roto el cristal, así que lo levantó con cuidado para no estropear la foto que había dentro. Al girarlo, su corazón dio un vuelco. Era una foto de ellos dos, Emma y él, vestidos de uniforme. No solían usarlos, pero ese fue el día en el que ella le propuso trabajar juntos y, para celebrarlo y hacerlo más formal, se vistieron a juego.

David pasó los dedos acariciando la fotografía mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas en un llanto silencioso. Emma. Su pequeña. Cómo había permitido que sufriese de ese modo. Se sentía lleno de desprecio y furia hacia sí mismo. Pero dentro de él, en lo más profundo de su corazón se había plantado la semilla de un odio que se alimentaba poco a poco del mismo amor que siempre lo había acompañado.

Se levantó a duras penas y se dirigió dando trompicones hasta el catre de la celda más cercana. Se dejó caer allí y se acurrucó sin dejar de mirar la fotografía. Y finalmente el sueño le venció.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Snow, fuera de sí gritaba ordenes descabelladas por el salón de su casa.

\- Mañana iniciaremos una búsqueda. Registraremos cada palmo de este maldito pueblo hasta dar con mi hija y esa bruja. – Blue la miró asombrada.

\- Pero Snow, ¿no has oído lo que he dicho? Ellas comparten – Snow la cortó de golpe.

\- ¡No te atrevas a pronunciar de nuevo esas palabras! – Snow respiraba agitadamente. - ¡No me creo absolutamente nada! ¡Debes estar equivocada! – La acusó con un dedo mientras el hada retrocedía. – Esa maldita bruja le ha hecho algo a Emma, lo sé. Y si hace falta la mataré con mis propias manos si esa es la única manera de salvar a Emma de su embrujo.

\- Lo siento Snow, pero no puedo permitirte que – Blue dio un paso hacia delante, pero se interrumpió ella sola cuando vio a los enanos cerrar filas delante de ella.

\- Ahora bien, – dijo Snow con una sonrisa maníaca – ¿de parte de quién estás?

Blue sopesó sus opciones y finalmente inclinó la cabeza hacia su reina.


	5. Parte 5

La enésima alarma despertó a Emma más bruscamente de lo que esperaba. No había querido dormirse cuando se despertó hacía dos horas, pero se tumbó tras hacerle la cura a Regina y debió quedarse dormida mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza. El reloj marcaba las nueve y cinco. Se desperezó intentando ignorar el dolor que latía suave en su espalda. Apenas si lo notaba ya, no estaba segura de por qué había estado sintiendo el dolor de Regina, imaginaba que tendría que ver con su magia, quizá de tantas veces que la habían combinado. Tendría que esperar que Regina se recuperase para preguntarle.

Emma se levantó de la cama y el movimiento debió despertar a Regina que dejó escapar el más pequeño de los quejidos. Emma rápidamente se agachó a su lado. Pasó la mano por su frente, pero afortunadamente no había ni rastro de fiebre. Suspiró aliviada, las pociones estaban haciendo efecto. Aunque a eso de las cinco de la mañana tuvo que darle las gotas para la fiebre, la temperatura volvía a ser la adecuada.

Poco a poco empezó a retirar las vendas para aplicarle la poción cicatrizante. El efecto de la morfina debía de estar pasando, Regina se tensaba y se removía incómoda.

\- Emma… - La voz sonó ronca, apenas fue un susurro, y Emma tardó al menos diez segundos en comprender que Regina la llamaba. Miró hacia su rostro y se perdió en esos ojos que tanto había echado de menos.

\- Regina. – Pronunció su nombre con absoluta devoción y a cambio recibió un pequeño gemido de dolor. – Shh, tranquila. Te vas a poner bien, te estás curando. – Emma acariciaba su pelo mientras hablaba.

\- Emma… Te quiero. – Regina susurró las palabras mirándola a los ojos mientras los suyos se cerraban lentamente y volvía a caer en su sueño.

\- Yo también te quiero, Regina. – Contestó entre lágrimas, aunque ella ya no la escuchaba.

Se quedó bastante tiempo junto a Regina por si volvía a despertar, pero viendo que no abría los ojos decidió prepararse algo de desayunar. Tomó un poco de café solo y unas galletas. Tuvo que añadirle casi tres cucharadas de azúcar para transformarlo en algo bebible. Desayunó acurrucada en el sofá de la pequeña sala con una sonrisita en los labios pensando en lo mucho que desaprobaría Regina que comiese en su sofá. Regina. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Le había dicho que la quería. Emma se sentía en una nube, si tan sólo hubiese sido en una situación diferente… Los sentimientos encontrados se acumulaban en su corazón. La alegría que sentía por la confesión de Regina pujaba por hacerse sitio entre toda la furia que la dominaba por el dolor que le habían causado a la mujer que amaba.

Intentando pensar en otra cosa miró la hora, pasaban de las diez. Quedaba más o menos media hora para que contactaran con ella. Se levantó y decidió darse una ducha rápida. En el armario de Regina todo lo que había parecía ropa nueva, aun así, se decidió por una camisa y la ropa interior, de momento usaría los mismos vaqueros que llevaba puestos.

La ducha la dejó como nueva. Estaba terminando de secarse el pelo cuando la superficie del espejo frente a ella comenzó a ondularse. Emma dejó el secador a un lado y esperó mientras el espejo le devolvía una imagen cada vez más nítida de tres mujeres.

\- Belle, me alegro de verte. – Dijo Emma en cuanto la reconoció.

\- Lo mismo digo, Emma. – Belle la miró con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa. – Henry está perfectamente y se está portando muy bien. – En la cara de Emma se dibujó una sonrisa al pensar en su hijo.

\- ¿Cuándo podré-? – Antes de que acabara la frase, Bella la cortó.

\- Ahora mismo está con Ruby. Iba a dejar que hablara contigo, pero primero quería preguntarte. – Emma frunció el ceño. – Lo que quería decirte, Emma, es que Henry ha respetado mucho nuestra decisión de no contarle nada, confía en nosotras y en que tú le explicarás lo ocurrido en cuanto puedas. Así que, si no estás preparada para hablar con él sobre todo lo que está sucediendo, yo te sugeriría que esperases un poco.

Emma vaciló. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a contarle a Henry? Si al menos Regina estuviera allí con ella… Emma suspiró derrotada.

\- Está bien. – Dijo algo más desanimada. – Bueno, entonces ¿qué está ocurriendo ahí fuera? ¿Y alguien puede explicarme qué demonios le pasó a Ruby?

Granny se aclaró la garganta y Emma pudo ver cómo le brillaban los ojos. Miró a Belle y a Elara junto a ella y ambas tenían una expresión triste. Granny explicó lo mejor que pudo cómo funcionaba el juramento de lealtad. Era algo bastante común que realizaban los miembros de la corte más allegados a los reyes en el Bosque Encantado, pero era más una tradición que otra cosa, ninguno de los monarcas solía hacer uso del embrujo que le acompañaba.

\- El funcionamiento en principio es bastante sencillo. – Dijo Granny. – Es como un seguro de vida hacia el rey o la reina. Si un miembro del consejo, por ejemplo, matase al rey, ya fuera por su propia mano o participando de cualquier manera en el crimen, moriría de igual modo.

\- Pero Ruby no ha –

\- Déjame terminar. – Emma la miraba cada vez más angustiada. – Como te digo, ese era el uso habitual del juramento de lealtad. Pero hay otra cosa, algo así como una cláusula especial, no se sabe cómo funciona exactamente, pero si el monarca en cuestión sospechase de una posible traición y prohibiese expresamente a una persona hacer o decir cualquier cosa esgrimiendo su derecho de lealtad, y dicha persona lo incumpliese, sería castigada dolorosa y cruelmente.

\- Ruby me llamó, ¿es eso no? – Emma las miró horrorizada. – Mis padres le prohibieron a Ruby que hablara conmigo y a pesar de todo ella me avisó. – Emma sentía como el amor por su amiga crecía al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el desprecio hacia sus padres.

\- Ella hizo lo correcto. – Granny habló con una clara nota de orgullo en su voz. – Lo único que lamento es no haberlo hecho yo misma el día anterior. Nada de esto habría ocurrido.

\- No. No podéis culparos. No habéis hecho otra cosa que ayudarnos. Sin ti, Granny, estaríamos perdidas. – Granny se limitó a asentir en agradecimiento. – Entonces Ruby se pondrá bien, ¿no?

\- Estamos en ello. – Estaba vez fue Elara quien contestó. – Belle nos ha ayudado a encontrar un antiguo conjuro que debería ayudarnos a romper el vínculo con el juramento. De todos modos, está muy débil, así que lo mejor es que salga de Storybrooke cuanto antes para cortar el flujo de magia que la está devorando por dentro. Gracias a dios es medio lobo, creo que es lo que la está manteniendo con vida.

Emma se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Todo eso no debería estar pasando. ¡ _Joder!_ Le dio una patada al marco de la puerta frustrada. De pronto, un ruido a lo lejos llamó la atención de Emma.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó Belle.

\- Creo que ha sido Regina. Esta mañana ha recuperado la consciencia durante un par de minutos. Voy a ir a ver.

\- Emma, espera. – Gritó Elara que veía que Emma salía por la puerta precipitadamente. – Apunta este número y manda un SMS en cuanto puedas contactar de nuevo y yo vendré lo antes posible. – Emma asintió y rápidamente tomó nota del número antes de ir corriendo hasta donde estaba Regina.

Entro precipitadamente en la habitación y encontró a Regina medio incorporada sobre la cama.

\- Eh, tranquila, ve despacio. – Le dijo acercándose a ella. Regina la miró y parecía confusa. – Toma, bebe un poco, seguro que tienes sed. – Emma la agarró de uno de los brazos con suavidad y le acercó un vaso de agua. – Bebe despacio. Eso es, poco a poco. – Regina la obedeció y comenzó a beber lentamente, sorbo a sorbo. Sentía la garganta ardiendo y el agua fresca supuso un gran alivio. Parpadeó mirando a su alrededor, estaba completamente desorientada, pero el sitio le era muy familiar. ¿Estaban en su refugio?

\- ¿Có…? – Su voz salió rasposa y tuvo que carraspear varias veces antes de poder hablar de nuevo. – ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?

\- Creo que fue mi magia, o la nuestra, no lo sé con seguridad. – Emma la miraba a los ojos mientras una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su rostro. – Simplemente deseaba sacarnos de aquel bosque y ponernos a salvo. La magia hizo el resto.

Regina le devolvía la mirada con una expresión ausente. Poco a poco los acontecimientos del día anterior llegaron a su mente. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente.

\- Shh, tranquila, ya estás a salvo. – Emma intentó tranquilizarla, pero los ojos de Regina estaban ya anegados en lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento. Emma, lo siento tanto. – En la mente de Regina se reproducían una y otra vez imágenes de Emma sufriendo esa tortura. – Es todo culpa mía, lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento…

\- Eh, eh, eh, no digas eso, ¿me oyes? – Emma le agarró las manos intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus propios ojos. – Los únicos culpables de esto son mis padres y te aseguro que lo pagarán.

Regina clavó su mirada en los ojos verdes y vio la ira que asomaba en ellos. Se incorporó un poco más y Emma la ayudó a sentarse.

\- Emma. – Regina puso sus manos en el rostro de la otra mujer y la acercó hacia ella. – Emma, olvídate de eso, hazme caso, la venganza no es el camino. – Emma intentó rebatirla, pero Regina la cortó con un pequeño beso en los labios. Emma suspiró, no sabía cuánto lo había echado de menos hasta que volvió a sentirlo de nuevo. Se quedaron así durante un buen rato, Emma arrodillada frente a la cama y Regina sentada en el borde, con sus frentes descansando juntas y los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose la una a la otra, disfrutando de su cercanía.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Regina se enderezara con un gemido. Sus heridas no le permitían aguantar mucho en aquella postura. Emma intentó que se acostara nuevamente, pero ella prefirió continuar sentada un rato más.

\- Bueno, ¿me vas a contar qué es todo esto? – Preguntó Regina señalando todos los botecitos y vendajes al lado de su cama. Emma sonrió levemente y recordó que era hora de cambiar el vendaje a las heridas.

\- Ven, acuéstate y mientras te curo te contaré todo sin dejar detalle alguno. – Regina murmuró en protesta, pero terminó en los pies de la cama echándose sobre una de las almohadas para estar un poco más incorporada.

Con cuidado Emma preparó todo y comenzó a quitarle las vendas. Regina gimió y se revolvió.

\- Dios, ¿no podrías darme algo para el dolor?

\- Tengo la morfina esta, pero no estoy segura de…

\- No. – Regina la cortó. – Algo del botiquín. Debe haber analgésicos, o algún relajante muscular. – Emma asintió y le proporcionó la medicina.

Poco a poco fue relatando cómo había conseguido contactar con Granny y cómo les consiguió ayuda. Le contó sobre Elara y sobre Ruby. Y la tranquilizó sobre Henry.

\- Y eso es todo. Estaba hablando con ellas justo cuando he escuchado que despertabas, me pidieron que las contactara en cuanto pudiese. – Dijo Emma terminando su relato. – Estaba pensando en que podía traer el espejo del baño aquí y podrías hablar con ellas tú también.

\- Pues entonces, ¿a qué esperas?

\- Sí, tienes razón. – Emma sacó el móvil para mandar un SMS al número que había guardado en ese teléfono prehistórico.

\- ¿Emma? – Regina pronunció su nombre con un tono divertido. – Me gustaría tener al menos una camiseta antes de hacer cualquier tipo de videoconferencia.

Emma la miró y se sonrojó de golpe. Lo único que Regina llevaba puesto eran unas pequeñas braguitas negras.

\- Oh, sí, lo siento. Tu ropa estaba destrozada y yo, bueno eso, tuve que quitarla y la fiebre y –

\- Emma, cariño, estás divagando. – Dijo Regina con una sonrisa. – Tráeme la bata que hay en el armario, con eso estaré bien.

Emma asintió y rápidamente agarró la bata y ayudó a Regina a ponérsela. No pudo evitar un gemido de dolor ni al mover los brazos ni cuando la tela rozó su espalda. Regina intentaba esconderlo, pero Emma podía ver el sufrimiento en su rostro.

\- Voy a traer el espejo. – Dijo secamente. Regina la miró irse con una expresión triste. Se estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado esta horrible experiencia a Emma.

Al cabo de dos minutos, Emma apareció con el espejo, no es que fuera muy manejable, pero consiguió apañárselas para pasarlo por el “espejo/puerta” de la habitación y colocarlo sobre la cómoda frente a la cama.

Ya había mandado el mensaje a Elara y sólo les quedaba esperar que apareciera de un momento a otro. Mientras esperaban, Emma aprovechó para resolver uno de los mayores misterios de su vida en esos momentos.

\- ¿Se puede saber cómo se sale de aquí? – Sin pretenderlo la pregunta salió como un reproche y Regina dejó escapar una risita. – No te rías. – Se quejó Emma. – He mirado por todas partes y no es posible que la única entrada sea con magia, este dinosaurio es de antes de que se rompiera la maldición. – Dijo Emma enseñándole el móvil.

Regina no pudo más que echarse a reír. - ¿Has estado buscando una salida todo este tiempo? Vaya, debes estar realmente frustrada.

\- ¡Eh! No todo el tiempo. Cuando no la encontré ayer dejé de buscar, encontré entretenimiento en tu cocina.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa! Emma Swan distraída por la comida. Al menos espero que mi cocina siga intacta… – Emma entrecerró los ojos. Y luego ambas se echaron a reír. ¡Cuánto había echado de menos eso!

\- Entonces, ¿me lo vas a decir o no? – Emma hizo un puchero y Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Hay una trampilla en el techo. – Emma la miró boquiabierta. – Estamos bajo tierra, Emma.

No pudo hacer ningún comentario porque en ese mismo momento una voz las sobresaltó. No habían visto aparecer la imagen de Elara en el espejo y verla allí de pronto frente a ellas les dio un buen susto.

\- Siento interrumpir, pero creo que habéis sido vosotras las que habéis llamado. – Dijo Elara con sorna. – Majestad, es un placer ver que habéis mejorado. – Una sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de Elara y Regina la igualó.

\- Todo gracias a ti, Elara.

\- Vaya. – Las cejas de Elara se elevaron en sorpresa fingida. – La mismísima Regina Mills disculpándose con una simple y pobre campesina. – Regina soltó una pequeña risa. Emma miraba de una a otra como en un partido de tenis.

\- Pero… ¿Os conocéis?

\- Algo así, - dijo Regina. – He pasado por su tienda alguna que otra vez antes y después de la maldición. Creo que es una de las pocas personas que no me odiaba, y tengo que decir que el sentimiento es mutuo.

\- Oh, qué honor. – Se mofó Elara. – Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías. En primer lugar, necesito ver tus heridas, Regina. – La mujer al otro lado del espejo la miró con seriedad y Regina suspiró.

\- Está bien. – Se dio la vuelta y se colocó de espaldas al espejo lo más cerca posible antes de dejar a la vista las heridas. Elara chasqueó la lengua y Emma tuvo la sensación de que no era bueno.

\- La buena noticia es que ya no sangran y no hay posibilidad de infección.

\- ¿Y la mala? – Preguntó Emma preocupada.

\- De momento no hay una mala noticia, pero la curación será muy muy lenta. He preparado un tónico para que lo bebas cada ocho horas. – Continuó dirigiéndose a ambas. – Ya no es necesario que le apliques la otra poción, y con que cambies las vendas también cada ocho horas irá bien. Aquí tenéis. – Elara señaló junto a ella un frasco y más vendas, y antes de que Emma hiciera cualquier movimiento, Regina ya tenía las provisiones en sus manos.

\- Funciona. – Susurró Regina con alivio. Había tenido miedo de usar su magia después de lo indefensa que se había encontrado en el claro del bosque, pero al ver que funcionaba correctamente se sintió mucho más confiada.

\- Supongo que Emma te habrá puesto al día. – Continuó Elara. – Antes de que despertaras estaba a punto de informar a Emma sobre las novedades.

Elara empezó a contarles como Snow había comenzado una búsqueda por toda la ciudad desde el alba. Ellas no sabían mucho de lo que ocurría, estaban escondidas en una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque y la única información que tenían del exterior era a través del marido de Elara. Había sido una suerte que decidieran construir esa casita tras la maldición, Elara echaba de menos vivir en el bosque y aprovechaba los fines de semana para volver a conectar con la naturaleza. En teoría nadie sabía de aquella cabaña, por lo que se sentían bastante a salvo.

No creían tampoco que ninguno de los esbirros de Snow sospechara de Elara. Su marido, que se estaba haciendo cargo de la tienda, dijo a los dos enanos que pasaron a registrarla que su mujer aún dormía pues tenía una pequeña gripe. Y cuando un par de horas más tarde fueron otros dos distintos a registrar su casa, les dijo que ella debía haber salido a hacer algún recado. No había nada que los relacionase con Regina o con Emma y tampoco sabían que Elara era una bruja, así que había muy pocas probabilidades de que Snow averiguase algo.

\- He estado hablando con Frank hace apenas diez minutos. – Frank era el marido de Elara, criador de cerdos en el bosque encantado, tesorero adjunto en Storybrooke, otro motivo más por el que estarle agradecido a Regina. – Por lo visto se ha montado una buena escena esta mañana frente al restaurante. Obviamente, Granny no ha abierto y Snow estaba hecha una furia. Sabemos que sospecha que está con Ruby en alguna parte. Aun así, no ha tenido ningún pudor en entrar a la fuerza y buscar por todas partes, tanto allí como en el hostal. Ni que decir tiene que Granny se ha puesto furiosa cuando se lo he contado, me ha costado que entrara en razón, no ha sido nada fácil impedir que se fuera mientras me apuntaba con una ballesta. – Elara intentó aligerar el ambiente con esa pequeña broma, pero Regina se había llevado las manos a la cabeza y escondía su rostro mientras negaba suavemente y Emma por su parte miraba fijamente a la nada, mientras la ira burbujeaba en su interior.

\- Creo que es mejor que Granny siga aquí escondida, – continuó Elara, – no creo que tenga nada contra ella, pero sí temo que pueda obligarla a hacer algo por el juramento. De momento, la única que ha salido ha sido Belle, ella nunca juró lealtad a Snow puesto que se conocieron aquí en Storybrooke. Aun así, hemos acordado que tan sólo irá a intentar hablar con Archie, sabemos que él no estaba de acuerdo con nada esto y veremos si podemos obtener más información.

\- Entonces lo mejor será que nos quedemos nosotras aquí también escondidas, al menos hasta que Regina esté mejor. – Dijo Emma al fin. – Aunque nos gustaría ver a Henry.

\- No.

\- ¿No? – Emma miró a Regina asombrada. - ¿No quieres ver a Henry?

\- No es eso, Emma. – Regina suspiró y la miró a los ojos con tristeza. – Lo más importante es que esté a salvo, no podemos traerlo aquí con nosotras cuando estamos justo en el punto de mira. Y tampoco quiero que vea lo que me han hecho, lo que nos han hecho…

Emma gruñó por lo bajo. No estaba de acuerdo, aunque sabía que Regina tenía en parte razón.

\- ¿Y si lo llamáis por teléfono? Él no os vería, pero sé que se quedaría mucho más tranquilo. – Propuso Elara. – Llamad al mismo número que os di antes y yo le pasaré el teléfono a Henry.

Los ojos de Regina se iluminaron un poco ante la perspectiva de escuchar la voz de su hijo.

\- Pero antes de irme… Emma, hay algo que debes saber. – Emma frunció el ceño. – Es David, está actuando raro. Se ha encerrado en la comisaría desde ayer, dicen que lo vieron deambular por la noche desorientado hasta acabar allí, y desde entonces no habla con nadie ni permite que entren.

\- Me da exactamente igual.

\- Emma…

\- No, Regina, después de lo que nos ha hecho no pienso gastar ni uno solo de mis pensamientos en lo que le pueda o no estar pasando.

Elara y Regina compartieron una mirada preocupada.

\- De todos modos, creo que deberíamos tenerlo vigilado por si acaso. – Dijo Regina. Elara asintió en acuerdo y Emma bufó.

\- Bueno, hablaremos más tarde. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa ya sabéis. – Se despidieron y el espejo volvió a su estado natural.


	6. Parte 6

Regina respiró hondo asimilando todo lo que acababa de escuchar. El mismo esfuerzo de inhalar le produjo un ramalazo de dolor y se quejó lastimosamente.

\- Eh. – Emma se acercó más a ella, sabía que no podía hacer nada por ayudarla, pero necesitaba intentar reconfortarla. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas descansar?

Regina apoyó la frente en la suya, buscando esa comodidad que ya echaba tan de menos. Acariciando su mejilla con la mayor de las ternuras, Emma fue dejando pequeños besos sobre sus labios haciendo que Regina finalmente sonriera un poco. Era una sonrisa triste, pero por el momento se conformaría con eso.

\- Lo cierto es que tengo un poco de hambre, y si no fuera mucho pedir me gustaría asearme un poco. – Regina se miró a sí misma, se sentía sucia, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era poder darse un buen baño. Emma asintió.

\- Está bien, tengo una idea. Levanta. – Emma la ayudó a ponerse en pie. ¿Crees que puedes andar?

\- Sí. Mientras vaya derecha creo que no habrá ningún problema.

\- Bien. Entonces, te acompaño al baño y de paso le escribo a Elara para preguntarle si podemos mojarte las heridas.

Salieron con cuidado de la habitación y se dirigieron lentamente hacia el baño. Regina caminaba al principio con algo de miedo, pero al ver que no le hacía daño empezó a andar con más seguridad.

\- Emma. – Regina se aclaró la garganta cuando llegaron a la puerta del baño. – Me gustaría que me dejaras unos minutos…

\- Oh, sí, por supuesto. – Emma le abrió la puerta y la cerró tras ella. – Yo voy a mandar el mensaje y a ir a por el espejo mientras, si me necesitas avisa. – Un murmullo de confirmación le llegó a través de la puerta y Emma se conformó con eso.

Volvió a la habitación y se hizo con el teléfono para contactar con Elara. De paso buscó algo de ropa para Regina en los cajones. Finalmente, se decidió por unas braguitas y un camisón. Necesitaría ropa cómoda, nada que le apretara la espalda y esa era la mejor opción que encontró. Llevó con cuidado el espejo hasta el pequeño salón y cuando volvió con la ropa llamó a la puerta.

\- Regina, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Sí, adelante.

Emma abrió la puerta justo cuando Regina “guardaba” el cepillo de dientes que acababa de usar, dejándolo entre todo el lío de cosas que había en el armario de las toallas. Cuando Emma lo vio tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

\- Lo siento, no podía llevar el espejo hasta allí con todo el peso de lo que tenía dentro. – Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Claro, porque separar la puerta espejo del resto del mueble con magia no es algo que se te ocurriría… - Emma refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras se daba la vuelta para colocar el espejo donde estaba.

\- Vamos, qué más da, ahora colocas todas las cosas con magia y como nuevo.

\- Ah, ahora sí piensas en la magia, ¿no?

Emma iba a seguir con su tonta discusión justo cuando sintió el teléfono vibrar.

\- Es Elara, dice que no pasa nada si te duchas, pero que si te vas a dar un baño sería mejor dejar las vendas puestas. – Regina sonrió y Emma la imitó al ver las ganas que tenía de darse ese pequeño capricho.

Emma no tuvo que esperar a que Regina eligiera, directamente se acercó a llenar la bañera. Mientras tanto, Regina se quedó mirando la ropa que le había traído Emma.

\- Interesante elección, señorita Swan. – El tono de su voz sonó bajo, casi como un ronroneo. Emma tragó saliva al verla sostener el camisón delante de ella, con buena luz se dio cuenta de que tenía un intrincado diseño de encaje en la parte delantera.

\- Yo… - Lo cierto es que Emma estaba imaginando con todo lujo de detalles a Regina en ese camisón y en una situación completamente diferente. Se aclaró la garganta y consiguió formar palabras coherentes. – La verdad es que lo elegí porque era el que tenía la espalda más abierta, esperaba que no te rozase tanto. No me di cuenta de que era tan…

\- ¿Sexy? – Terminó Regina por ella.

\- Sí, eso, sexy. – Las mejillas de Emma volvieron a sonrojarse y Regina se felicitó por ello. No se cansaba de provocarle esas cosas, por mucho tiempo que pasara y por muy descarada que pudiera ser Emma a veces, Regina siempre conseguía convertirla en un lío con unos simples gestos o palabras. – Esto ya está. Te dejaré para que te bañes y mientras iré a prepararnos algo de comer.

\- Oh. – Regina se acercó hasta estar casi pegada a Emma. – ¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola? – Emma abrió la boca para contestar, pero Regina desató su bata y la dejó caer a sus pies. – Pensé que preferirías unirte a mí… - Se mordió el labio mientras pasaba los dedos por los de Emma. - ¿Estás segura de que quieres estar en otra parte mientras yo estoy aquí sola? – Emma negó con la cabeza lentamente al mismo tiempo que Regina se acercaba a dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Emma no lo dudó un instante y en menos de diez segundos estaba completamente desnuda entrando en la bañera con Regina, que sonreía después de llevarse el gato al agua, o al cisne, para el caso.

Regina gimió al contacto con el agua caliente, pero fue más agradable que doloroso. Al principio Regina probó a dejarse caer hacia atrás apoyando la cabeza e intentando que su espalda quedara flotando, pero era muy incómodo, así que terminó sentándose con la espalda recta en medio de la bañera. Emma la miró por unos instantes viendo que no podía estar nada cómoda en esa posición, así no conseguiría relajarse.

\- Ven aquí. – Emma, que estaba recostada en el lado contrario de la bañera, la atrajo hacia ella.

Regina se dejó caer contra ella y ambas suspiraron cuando sus cuerpos desnudos entraron en contacto. Emma tuvo que contenerse para no rodearla con los brazos y se contentó con que Regina se enroscase sobre ella. Estuvieron un par de minutos disfrutando de la calidez del baño, hasta que las manos de Regina empezaron a volverse aventureras. Comenzó con pequeños toques aquí y allá, pero no fue hasta que Regina empezó a rozar su cuello con sus labios que Emma se quejó.

\- Regina… - Fue un susurro ahogado que no hizo sino aumentar las ganas de Regina cuya boca comenzó a volverse más audaz, mordisqueando de su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. – Regina, por favor, no podemos hacer esto. – Emma hablaba para convencerse a sí misma mientras sus manos agarraron el culo de Regina para apretarla contra ella. Ambas gimieron y Regina se separó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Sus pupilas dilatadas los volvían casi negros por completo y Emma gimió al ver el deseo en ellos.

Se lanzó a devorar sus labios y en mitad del beso, Regina, olvidándose de su espalda por completo, hizo un mal movimiento que le provocó un escalofrío de dolor en todo el cuerpo.

\- Joder, Regina. – Emma podía leer a Regina perfectamente y sabía que se había hecho daño, se sentía furiosa consigo misma por no controlarse. – Te he dicho que no debíamos hacer eso.

\- Yo… – Regina la miró y Emma vio el miedo al rechazo en sus ojos. – Lo siento. – Intentó separarse de ella, pero Emma la obligó a echarse sobre ella de nuevo.

\- No, Regina, espera. – Regina se resistía a mirarla a los ojos, pero Emma levantó suavemente su barbilla hasta hacer contacto visual. – Te deseo. Eso lo sabes, ¿verdad? – Regina tragó saliva e intentó apartar la vista, pero ella no se lo permitió. – No soportaría lastimarte. No quiero que sufras y menos después de lo que ya hemos pasado.

\- Lo sé, lo siento. – Regina había recuperado su seguridad, pero el peso que sentía en su corazón hizo que poco a poco sus lágrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas.

\- No llores. Ahora estamos bien, estamos a salvo.

\- Odio esto, Emma. – Esta vez fueron los ojos de Emma los que se llenaron de lágrimas que no se permitía derramar. – Odio lo que nos han hecho. Pero sobre todo odio cómo te está cambiando. Sé que sientes ira en tu interior, yo siento lo mismo. Pero tienes que centrarte en lo único que importa, la gente a la que quieres y que te quiere.

Emma no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaran sin permiso mientras se acercaba a dejar un beso en los labios de Regina.

\- Lo sé, tienes razón. Pero… Es difícil ignorar que han lastimado a la persona que más amo en el mundo. – Regina la miró con una ternura infinita. – Te quiero, Regina.

\- Te quiero, Emma. – La voz de Regina apenas era un susurro, al igual que la primera vez que pronunció esas palabras en una bruma de inconsciencia, sólo que esta vez, Emma estaba segura de que Regina tenía toda la intención de decirlo.

Se acurrucaron de nuevo disfrutando de la sensación de tener a la otra en sus brazos. No sabían exactamente el tiempo que estuvieron allí. Emma lavó con cuidado el pelo de Regina, y la ayudó a lavarse el cuerpo. Se quedaron en la bañera hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse y el estómago de Regina empezó a protestar.

Emma dejó a Regina envuelta en una toalla y rápidamente fue a la cocina para poner a calentar un poco de sopa de sobre. Cuando volvió unos minutos más tarde, se encontró a Regina desnuda frente al espejo, observando sus heridas.

\- Te has quitado las vendas. – No era una pregunta, ni siquiera un reproche.

\- Sólo quería… - Regina no pudo continuar. Ver su espalda así…

\- Vamos, no pienses más en eso, se curará. – Regina apartó la mirada del espejo y la fijó en Emma.

\- Sí, y quedarán cicatrices y serán horribles. – Emma no sabía que decir a eso.

\- Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, con cicatrices o sin ellas. Eres inteligente, valiente… Y créeme, nada, en esta tierra o en cualquier otra, hará que deje de amarte. – Regina la miró con una emoción indescriptible en los ojos. – Ahora ven, te ayudaré con las vendas, la sopa estará en unos minutos.

Regina asintió sin atreverse a añadir nada más. Si después de lo del claro aún le quedasen dudas, estas palabras serían la confirmación definitiva del amor que la unía a Emma.

Cada una de las acciones de Emma sobre su cuerpo destilaba amor y Regina seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con nada más que amor en sus ojos. Una vez que estuvo lista la sopa, la tomaron en un cómodo silencio de miradas robadas y tímidas sonrisas.

\- Estoy agotada. – Dijo Regina conteniendo un bostezo.

\- Deberías echarte un rato. Venga, te acompaño a la habitación y ahora vuelvo a recoger todo esto. – Regina sonrió en agradecimiento, pero la miró con picardía.

\- No será necesario. La esperaré en mi cama cuando arregle todo ese estropicio, señorita Swan. – Y dicho eso desapareció en una nube violeta.

\- Ah, para eso sí que usas la magia, ¿no? – Gritó Emma desde la cocina. Por respuesta tan sólo le llegó una melodiosa risa procedente del dormitorio.

Emma sonrió para sí mientras adecentaba la cocina y pensaba en la risa de Regina. Unos minutos más tarde regresó a la habitación para encontrarse con una Regina completamente dormida. Con un suspiro se encogió de hombros y pensó que una siesta después de la nochecita que había tenido no le iría nada mal. Se tumbó junto a ella y se hundió en un profundo y reparador sueño.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Snow se revolvía inquieta. Habían registrado todo el pueblo de cabo a rabo y no habían logrado encontrar absolutamente nada. Pero sin duda, lo que más la enfurecía era que al caminar por la calle la gente comenzaba a mirarla de una forma extraña y ella no era ajena a los rumores. Lo sucedido en el claro del bosque había corrido como la pólvora y la mayoría de los ciudadanos no sabía que pensar al respecto, más allá de que la mujer se estaba volviendo loca.

Snow murmuraba para sí misma sobre una taza de café. La cuarta del día. O quizá la quinta. Eso era lo de menos, llevaba casi 24 horas sin dormir dándole vueltas a la cabeza de forma frenética. David no había vuelto. No lo veía desde el día anterior, pero más que preocupada se sentía furiosa. Cómo se atrevía a abandonarla de aquella manera. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por eso más tarde. También pensaba en Ruby y Granny, no había visto a ninguna de las dos, el restaurante estaba vacío, al igual que el hostal. Pero tampoco era preocupación lo que tenía en mente, de alguna retorcida manera estaba convencida de que parte de lo que había ocurrido había sido culpa de Ruby. Quién si no habría avisado a Emma.

Claramente la falta de sueño le estaba afectando. El Hada Azul veía horrorizada en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, pero un extraño sentimiento de lealtad le impedía abandonarla, antes intentaría convencerla de que todo se le estaba yendo de las manos, por mucho que Snow se negase a escucharla. Para empezar, intentaría hacer que David volviese con ella, quizá él consiguiese hacerla entrar en razón.

* * *

Emma despertó con la sensación de unos dedos jugando con su pelo. Volviendo lentamente a la realidad, abrió los ojos para dar con otro par que la miraba fijamente.

\- Buenos días, bella durmiente. – Susurró Regina. Emma se quedó mirándola sin contestar, limitándose a disfrutar las caricias de la mujer junto a ella, que repasaba con sus dedos los contornos de su rostro.

\- Mmm… - Emma se desperezó y se acercó a besar los labios que tanto adoraba. - ¿Has descansado? ¿Te sigue doliendo?

Regina se limitó a mirarla aún con media sonrisa y Emma era toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las siete y media. Hemos dormido casi cinco horas.

\- Guau. Debía estar realmente agotada. Oye, ¿qué tal si llamamos a Henry? – Los ojos de Regina se iluminaron ante la sugerencia y asintió con vehemencia. Emma sacó el móvil del cajón y marcó el número. Ambas contuvieron el aliento durante los cinco primeros tonos, esperando a que alguien descolgase, pero después del sexto la llamada se cortó.

Emma resopló con disgusto y tiró el teléfono sobre la cama.

\- Tranquila, seguro que no les ha dado tiempo a contestar. En cuanto – Regina no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase antes de que el teléfono sonase frente a ella. Rápidamente descolgó y puso el manos libres. - ¿Sí?

Emma se acurrucó junto a ella justo cuando la voz de su hijo sonó a través del aparato.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá eres tú?

\- ¡Henry! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo. El alivio que sentían al oír la voz de su hijo era indescriptible.

\- ¡Mamá, Emma! ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué está pasando? Nadie quiere decirme nada. A Ruby le ha pasado algo, aunque no sé muy bien qué, se pasa la mitad del tiempo inconsciente. Y sé que a mamá también le pasó algo. – Lo soltó todo de carrerilla parando de golpe para coger aire. – Yo… Estoy un poco asustado.

Hubo un silencio mientras las dos madres se miraban. A ambas le dolía en el corazón el sufrimiento de su hijo, no poder consolarlo ni calmar sus miedos.

\- Henry, tranquilo. – Dijo Regina con toda la calma que pudo. – Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. ¿Verdad, Emma?

\- Sí, sí. – Emma asintió enfáticamente a pesar de que el muchacho no podía verla. – Es cierto que a tu madre le pasó algo, pero ahora está mucho mejor, nada de lo que preocuparse, de verdad.

Intentaron calmar la ansiedad de su hijo de la mejor manera posible. Preguntó por supuesto qué ocurría con Snow, pero ellas lo convencieron para que de momento no hiciera preguntas al respecto, pues ellas tampoco estaban muy seguras. Él aceptó confiar con la condición de que tarde o temprano le contaran lo sucedido. Le advirtieron también que sólo confiara en las mujeres que en ese momento cuidaban de él. Finalmente, Henry sonaba un poco más tranquilo, a pesar de que aún pedía verlas lo antes posible. Prometieron que intentarían reunirse en cuanto Regina estuviese un poco mejor, y tras más de media hora la conversación llegó a su fin.

Regina suspiró y llevó el teléfono contra su pecho. Emma se acercó más a ella y dejó que se acurrucase en su pecho. Al cabo de unos minutos, Emma preguntó:

\- Bueno, ¿qué quieres que hagamos el resto del día? – Regina se separó un poco para poder mirarla a la cara y compuso una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Se me ocurren un par de cosas. – Susurró y se acercó a por un beso. Beso que Emma interrumpió al poner un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Pues ve pensando en otra cosa porque de eso nada. – Dijo Emma divertida. – Apenas puedes moverte, Regina.

Regina la miró con un puchero que sólo hizo que Emma sonriera con más ganas.

* * *

Blue no echaba de menos tener el tamaño de una polilla, pero reconocía que a veces la vida era mucho más fácil cuando podías colarte por una ventana. No le costó mucho entrar a la comisaría, un simple hechizo le abrió las puertas, pero a pesar de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, ella era de las que creían que cuanta menos magia se utilizara mucho mejor.

El panorama que encontró nada más entrar fue francamente desolador. Ver al que fuera un magnifico rey durmiendo la borrachera de cualquier manera en un catre con varias botellas vacías tiradas a su alrededor era, cuando menos, impactante.

Blue tuvo que aclararse la garganta un par de veces antes de que David notase su presencia. Apenas si abrió un ojo volvió a cerrarlo inmediatamente.

\- Lárgate. – Blue lo ignoró armándose de paciencia.

\- David, por favor, necesito hablar contigo. Es importante.

\- ¡He dicho que te largues! – El grito resonó entre las paredes de la celda, pero el hada ni siquiera retrocedió.

\- David, tienes que escucharme. Snow está fuera de control, ella ya no – David se incorporó interrumpiéndola.

\- Basta. – Esta vez no gritó, habló con una voz cansada. – Tú estabas allí. Viste lo que le hicimos a nuestra hija. ¿Cómo quieres que me preocupe por ella?

\- Porque tú eres el único que puede hacerla entrar en razón. – David negó despacio mientras se levantaba. Se notaba claramente que el alcohol seguía en su organismo.

\- No quiero verla, no soporto mirarme a mí mismo y mucho menos a ella. – Arrastraba las palabras, el cansancio y el alcohol estaban haciendo mella en él. – Ahora, por favor, vete.

Blue asintió, pero cuando David se dio la vuelta en busca de los restos de alguna botella, ella sacó un puñado de polvos de hadas y los sopló sobre él. El hada suspiró mientras lo veía caer en un profundo sueño.

\- Espero que esto ayude. – Murmuró Blue mientras se ponía manos a la obra.

* * *

Belle conversaba con Archie mientras paseaban a Pongo. Belle había estado intentando que Archie le diera algún tipo de información, pero él le había confesado que prefería mantenerse al margen, que no había estado asistiendo a las reuniones que había convocado Snow puesto que él no aprobaba aquel comportamiento. Y si bien él era en sí mismo la voz de la conciencia, reconocía que Snow estaba más allá de cualquier entendimiento, estaba tan enajenada en esos momentos que era inútil intentar que le escuchara.

Belle entendía su postura. Aun así, Archie mostró interés genuino por el estado de Ruby y manifestó su preocupación por la situación de Emma y Regina, para él totalmente desconocida, por supuesto.

La conversación estaba llegando a su fin cuando al volver una esquina encontraron a un hombre tirado en la acera. Ambos se acercaron rápidamente a comprobar el estado del desconocido.

\- ¡Oh, dios mío! – Belle se sorprendió cuando consiguieron darle la vuelta al que ellos creyeron un mendigo. - ¿¡David!?

Se miraron sorprendidos sin saber muy bien qué hacer con el hombre inconsciente entre ellos. Por suerte no tuvieron que hacer nada pues David parecía recobrar la consciencia lentamente. Belle lo ayudó a incorporarse. No pudo evitar fijarse en el aspecto descuidado de ese pobre hombre. El olor a alcohol era repulsivo y si duda necesitaba una buena ducha.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó con una voz ronca. - ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? – Miró hacia ambos lados hasta enfocarse en las dos caras que lo miraban fijamente.

Archie y Belle intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación antes de que alguno se decidiera a responder.

\- No sabemos qué te ha ocurrido, David. – Dijo Archie con calma dejándole tiempo entre frases para asimilar sus palabras. – Nosotros simplemente dábamos un paseo y te encontramos aquí tirado…

David gruñó algo ininteligible y se puso en pie con algo de dificultad. Comenzó a alejarse de ellos sin decir nada más, pero apenas dio dos pasos cuando pareció darse cuenta de algo.

\- Vosotros no estabais allí. – Dijo volviéndose repentinamente hacia ellos.

Ambos lo miraban con la boca abierta, pero sin saber bien qué decir.

\- ¿Sabéis dónde está? Emma… – La voz le tembló y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas no derramadas. Archie negó con la cabeza, pero ante el silencio de Belle él se centró en ella. – Está… ¿Están bien?

Belle se sorprendió al entender que la pregunta incluía a Regina. Dudó si decir algo que aliviase el dolor que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento y finalmente se limitó a asentir.

David contuvo un sollozo a duras penas y murmuró algo que apenas pudieron escuchar pero que a Belle le sonó a “lo siento, cuánto lo siento…”. Él se acercó un poco más y Belle tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no retroceder al ver la mirada desesperada en esos ojos.

\- Si hay algo que pueda hacer, cualquier cosa…

Sabía que no debía decir nada, pero viendo el estado de desolación de aquel hombre, se apiadó de él. En un impulso siguió su intuición y le habló de la situación en la que se encontraba Ruby debido al juramento. David se sintió mortificado, más aún de lo que ya se sentía. Pero Belle le confesó que tenían miedo de que Snow en un acto de locura obligase a Granny a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad y que él era el único que podía impedir aquello. David aceptó, ansioso por poder ayudar y le pidió que se encontraran de nuevo en la comisaría.

Archie y Belle se quedaron parados uno junto al otro, mientras veían a David alejarse. Belle se volvió hacia Archie.

\- Sé que no quieres involucrarte, pero ¿cuento con tu discreción? – Archie se limitó a asentir solemnemente y se despidió de ella.

Belle suspiró mientras Archie y Pongo volvían la esquina. Esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

Emma abrió los ojos confusa. Algo la había despertado, un ruido. Se incorporó despacio intentando situarse cuando volvió a oírlo. Eran pequeños sollozos. Encendiendo una luz suave se volvió hacia la mujer que dormía a su lado.

Regina se agitaba en sueños, los gemidos se escapaban entre sollozos acompañados de lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas. Emma intentó despertarla de la pesadilla con cuidado, pero se resistía a despertar. Sus manos agarraban con fuerza la sábana y hundía su rostro en la almohada en un intento por amortiguar el dolor.

\- ¡Regina! – Esta vez lo intentó más fuerte, agarrándola por los hombros. – Vamos, despierta, es sólo una pesadilla.

Regina abrió los ojos desorientada y asustada. Intentó levantarse quedando de rodillas, pero no pudo hacer mucho más cuando un ramalazo de dolor la atravesó de arriba abajo. Se dejó caer sobre sus manos con un gemido angustiado.

\- Eh, ya está. Tranquila. – Emma intentaba tranquilizarla, a pesar de estar también asustada.

\- Emma. – Susurró. – Emma, estás bien. – No era una pregunta, el alivio al ver que todo había sido un sueño hizo que se relajara por fin, dejándose acunar por Emma.

\- Sea lo que sea, era una pesadilla. Ahora estás aquí, estás bien. Estamos bien. – Emma lo repetía como un mantra mientras acariciaba con cuidado su pelo.

\- Nos encontraron, Emma. – Su voz era ronca y apenas audible. – Y ella volvía a castigarnos. No pude hacer nada para protegerte… Lo siento, Emma, lo siento tanto…

\- Eh, eh, eh. No digas eso. – Emma acunó su rostro entre sus manos. – Nada de eso ha sucedido. Todo está bien, estamos a salvo, te lo prometo. – Regina asintió enjugándose las lágrimas.

Pasaron un buen rato abrazadas hasta que ambas estuvieron más tranquilas. Emma miró el reloj y ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana, sinceramente estar bajo tierra le estaba pasando factura, no tenía ningún control del paso del tiempo.

Decidieron arreglarse un poco y contactar con Elara por si había novedades. Aunque esta vez llevaron el espejo al salón, después de tomar un buen desayuno.

\- Estoy agradablemente sorprendida de que hayas conseguido hacer las tortitas sin quemar la casa.

\- Espero que esto te demuestre que soy perfectamente capaz de alimentarme a mí misma y a nuestro hijo, y que dejes de criticar mis habilidades culinarias.

\- Bueno, tan sólo había que poner el preparado de tortitas del bote a la sartén, tampoco nos pasemos. – Emma jadeó ante la ofensa y Regina simplemente le robó un beso para compensar.

Siguieron con su pequeña e inofensiva discusión hasta que el rostro de Elara apareció frente a ellas con un semblante serio.

\- Regina. Emma. – Ambas perdieron la sonrisa al escuchar el tono serio.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Elara? – Preguntó Regina preocupada. Elara suspiró.

\- Es Ruby, no sólo no mejora, creo que está empeorando. – Emma miró de Regina a Elara sin saber que decir. – Belle está ultimando los preparativos, en un par de horas se van de Storybrooke. Sabíamos que quizá tendría que dejar el pueblo así que ya tienen dónde quedarse temporalmente. Confío plenamente en que lejos de la influencia de la magia se recuperará con rapidez.

Emma y Regina cruzaron la mirada comunicándose sin palabras.

\- Que se lleven a Henry con ellas. – Dijo Emma. Elara alzó las cejas con sorpresa y miró a Regina que asentía en acuerdo.

\- Está bien. Comprobaremos si la casa de Regina no está vigilada e intentaremos llevarnos algunas de sus cosas. En la camioneta de la floristería cabrán los tres perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Granny? ¿No va con Ruby? – Preguntó Regina sorprendida.

\- No, ella ha preferido quedarse hasta saber que todos estamos a salvo. – El aprecio de Regina por la anciana, que se había visto incrementado en los últimos días, creció aún más. - ¿Qué tal estás tú, Regina? – Preguntó Elara cambiando de tema.

Regina agachó la cabeza y suspiró. Emma se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar para tranquilizarse. Cada vez que pensaba en el dolor que seguía sufriendo Regina le hervía la sangre.

\- Sigue todo exactamente igual. No noto ninguna mejoría y el dolor es… – Insoportable, quería decir, pero un vistazo a Emma hizo que rectificara. – En fin, que no se están curando las heridas, por el veneno mágico, supongo.

Elara suspiró sabiendo que quizá también ellas deberían abandonar Storybrooke para sanar y no sólo físicamente.

\- Hay algo que también quería contaros. Es sobre tu padre Emma. Él ha –

\- No. – La interrumpió ella. – No quiero saber nada sobre él.

\- Pero gracias a él hemos podido –

\- ¡He dicho que no! – Dio un golpe contra la mesa y ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron. La furia se abrió paso en los ojos de Emma y Regina la miró con tristeza.

\- Tienen que pagar por lo que nos han hecho. Sobre todo, ella. – Pronunció la última palabra con tanto desprecio como rabia sentía en su interior. Regina se levantó y se acercó a ella.

\- Emma, por favor. No hables así, ya sabes lo que puede hacerle la venganza a una persona. Yo lo perdí todo, ¿recuerdas? – El tono suplicante de Regina la ablandó un poco.

\- Es que necesito que entienda lo que nos ha hecho, todo el sufrimiento que está causando. Tiene que haber algo que le duela, algo que de verdad…

Regina la miró a los ojos cuando dejó de hablar repentinamente. Conocía esa mirada, había un plan urdiéndose a fuego lento en la mente de Emma.


	7. Parte 7

El Sol se hundía lentamente en el horizonte y Snow caminaba frenética por una calle a las afueras de Storybrooke. Seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que estaba sucediendo sin entender en qué demonios había fallado. Un murmullo de voces le llegó a través del viento. Levantó la vista y vio a lo lejos a un grupo de gente dispersándose.

Había llegado sin darse cuenta al cementerio y desde dónde estaba pudo ver a lo lejos una figura familiar vestida toda de negro. Su mente se movía a toda velocidad, no podía estar pasando.

Conforme se fue acercando la figura, a pesar de estar alejándose en dirección contraria, empezó a hacerse bastante identificable, era sin duda Granny. Temiéndose lo peor, Snow empezó a correr en su dirección hasta que se paró de golpe.

Su mirada pasó de la anciana que se alejaba apenadamente de allí hasta el trozo de tierra recientemente removida. Apenas veinte metros la separaban de la más nueva sepultura. Granny debió sentir su presencia puesto que en ese momento se giró para enfrentarla.

La mirada de la mujer mayor le confirmó lo que ya intuía y negando desesperadamente se arrojó hacia la brillante lápida. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer al poner sus manos sobre la pequeña placa en la que estaba escrito el nombre de la que en algún momento fue su mejor amiga.

“Aquí descansa Ruby Lucas, de corazón puro y fiel a la verdad, hasta las últimas consecuencias.”

\- ¿Qué has hecho? ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – Snow salió de su trance sobresaltada por la voz que gritaba a su espalda. Si tuviera que ser sincera diría que le costó reconocer al hombre que la enfrentaba, pero debajo de toda esa desolación, en alguna parte, seguía estando el amor de su vida.

\- David… – Fue apenas un susurro, ella no sabía que decir, no había palabras para expresar lo que sentía ni una excusa que ofrecerle a su marido. Simplemente se quedó allí, con las lágrimas cayendo sin descanso de sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo has podido? Mira lo que has hecho. Lo que nos has hecho. – David agitó la mano que sostenía una botella medio llena de ron derramando algunas gotas. – Yo no puedo más, Snow, sé que no es sólo tu culpa. Debí haberte detenido, lo sé. La culpa me está matando. Nuestra hija está sufriendo ni siquiera sé si volveré a verla. Y Ruby, – hizo un gesto hacia la tumba frente a él, – está muerta. – La última palabra salió más aguda, le costaba trabajo siquiera pensar en ello. – Ya no soporto mirarte, Snow, ¿cómo has podido convertirte en esto? ¡Y delante de mis ojos!

Snow era literalmente incapaz de pronunciar palabra, se encontraba en estado de shock, a duras penas procesando lo que decía su marido.

\- Lo siento. Espero que puedas perdonarme por haberte fallado. – Dijo David con más calma. – Adiós, Snow.

Y, el que fuera rey en otros tiempos convertido ahora en alcohólico, se alejó lentamente ignorando el leve destello de una gargantilla colgada de la rama más baja de un ciprés cercano.

* * *

\- Suficiente. – La voz de Regina la trae de vuelta a la realidad. Habían estado contemplando toda la escena a través de un pequeño espejo en la gargantilla que Elara había colgado en uno de los árboles cercanos.

Emma no dijo una sola palabra. Ver a sus padres sufrir no le había proporcionado la catarsis que ella habría esperado. Miró a Regina que ya tenía puestos sus ojos en ella y a la más leve invitación se dejó caer en sus brazos. Regina no necesitó de palabras para entender cómo se sentía Emma, nadie mejor que ella podía comprender el vacío que dejaba la venganza en el corazón.

En los brazos de la mujer que amaba, Emma se dio cuenta al fin de que, para curarse, debía olvidar y dejar atrás todo aquello.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos. – Regina, confusa por las repentinas palabras de Emma, se separó un poco para mirarla. – Quiero decir que deberíamos salir de este pueblo, ir con nuestro hijo. Lejos de aquí, de mis padres, de la magia. Estoy casi segura de que sanarás por completo una vez que hayamos escapado de toda esta locura.

Regina la miró boquiabierta por unos instantes. Poco a poco una sonrisa se fue dibujando en sus labios.

\- ¿Me está pidiendo que vivamos juntas, señorita Swan? – Regina fingió escandalizarse, pero el brillo de sus ojos la delataba.

\- Sería todo un honor, majestad. – Emma se agachó cogiendo una de las manos de Regina y besando su dorso.

Se quedaron así durante un momento sin tiempo en el que no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse a los ojos con nada más que puro amor sin adulterar.

\- Que así sea, entonces. – Dijo Regina poniéndose en pie a la vez que levantaba a Emma. – Salgamos de aquí.

* * *

Las siguientes horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La mayor de las sorpresas se la llevó Emma cuando por fin salieron de su escondite. Resulta que habían estado todo ese tiempo junto a la mansión de Regina. La entrada del refugio se encontraba en el bosque que lindaba el patio trasero de la propiedad, concretamente en el tronco hueco de un árbol que parecía haber sido partido por un rayo, disimulándola así perfectamente.

Se dirigieron hacia la casa de forma cautelosa a pesar de que Elara les dijera que estaba todo despejado cuando la llamaron para concretar un plan. Sabían que ella y Belle habían recuperado casi todas las cosas de Henry y Regina y Emma recogerían sólo lo esencial.

Entrar en su casa fue un shock para Regina, claramente alguien había entrado por la fuerza y había estado registrando tanto el salón como la sala que usaba de despacho en casa. No pudo evitar la mezcla de pena y resentimiento por tener que abandonar su hermosa casa, después de todo había sido su hogar durante más de treinta años. Pero cuando Emma agarró dulcemente su mano, no pudo más que sonreír al darse cuenta de que su hogar nunca había sido esa casa vacía y solitaria, su hogar era Emma. Ella y Henry, y donde estuvieran ellos, estaría su hogar.

Sin mucha más vacilación consiguió meter casi todas sus pertenencias en un par de maletas. Dio un repaso en general a la casa llevándose con ella los recuerdos más queridos y antes de salir miró con lástima el gabinete donde guardaba su sidra favorita.

\- No estaría de más un brindis por nuestro nuevo futuro, ¿no te parece? – Regina se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz de Emma, pero asintió rápidamente con una sonrisa y vertió un poco de sidra en los vasos.

\- Por nosotras y por todo lo bueno que nos espera. – Chocaron sus vasos suavemente mientras una sonrisa se abría paso en sus rostros. Regina bebió un sorbo y se rio suavemente cuando Emma apuró el suyo rápidamente derramando unas gotas por la comisura del labio. – Deja que te ayude con eso. – Agarró su barbilla y recogió con sus labios el líquido derramado sobre la piel de Emma.

El más pequeño de los gemidos se escapó de sus labios y no pudo evitar acercarla más contra su cuerpo, ansiosa por probar sus labios. Y por un momento se olvidó de lo delicado de la espalda de Regina, que gimió de dolor cuando Emma pasó su mano por encima.

\- Mierda, lo siento.

\- Tranquila, estoy bien. – Murmuró Regina apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Emma mientras esta suspiraba.

\- Vamos, cuanto antes salgamos de aquí antes te curarás. – Regina asintió y volvió a por un par de botellas de sidra. - ¿No llevamos ya muchas cosas?

\- Son para Elara, es un pequeño agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras, además, aquí se echarían a perder.

Reunieron todas las cosas en el salón preparándose para teletransportarse a la cabaña de Elara después de que esta les hubiera dado especificaciones concretas de cómo llegar. Pero mientras se preparaban, Regina se quedó observando su manzano a través de una de las ventanas.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a despedirte? – Regina la miró con el ceño fruncido. – Vamos, todos saben que tienes una especie de conexión con ese árbol. Sé cuánto significa para ti, después de todo fui yo quien lo mutiló no hace mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada más antes de salir al patio.

Emma contempló cómo se acercaba al manzano. Sabía que era una de las cosas que más echaría de menos Regina. Desde donde estaba pudo verla colocar una mano sobre el tronco y las pocas manzanas que tenía en ese momento resplandecieron unos instantes. Con una sonrisa triste, Regina la miró mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la casa, realmente no podía esperar para comenzar su nueva vida.

La cabaña de Elara resultó ser bastante grande y acogedora. Ambas se deshicieron en elogios hacia la mujer que tanto las había ayudado y ella, por su parte, aceptó los cumplidos con elegancia.

\- Estoy segura de que la sidra estará deliciosa, lástima que aún tenga que esperar unos cuatro meses para poder probarla. – Todas rieron mientras Elara pasaba su mano por su vientre con cariño. – ¿Seguís pensando en ir a casa de Snow antes de marcharos?

\- Sí. – Regina suspiró. – Emma quiere recoger algunas de sus cosas.

Regina no se fiaba de entrar en el apartamento, pero entendía que Emma quisiera recuperar parte de su vida. Continuaron charlando con Elara durante la cena e incluso tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a su marido, al que también dieron las gracias por la ayuda y la comprensión.

Poco antes de la media noche decidieron que intentarían colarse en casa de Snow. Por las noticias que les había dado Frank, el marido de Elara, nadie había visto a Snow desde lo del cementerio. Pero, aun así, se acercaron lo más sigilosamente posible, teletransportándose hasta la escalera de incendios que daba justo a la habitación de Emma.

\- Vamos, prueba tú a abrir la ventana, por si hubiese alguna trampa contra mi magia. – Emma asintió y se dispuso a invocar su magia. No ocurrió nada. Por suerte para ellas, la casa no estaba protegida contra la magia. Una insensatez, si le preguntases a Regina, pero al fin y al cabo estábamos hablando de Snow.

Compartiendo un asentimiento, Emma se deslizó a través de la ventana. Regina se sentó elegantemente en el alféizar observándola mientras empezaba a meter ropa de cualquier manera en la maleta. Emma no tenía gran cantidad de ropa, estaba acostumbrada a llevar siempre lo justo para poder saltar de una casa a otra, de una ciudad a otra. Hizo un rápido barrido para asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada importante. Regina se sorprendió cuando la vio guardar un pequeño cuaderno con la palabra “diario” en la portada, nunca pensó que Emma sería de las que escriben un diario.

Amontonó sus pertenencias junto a la ventana y fue pasándoselas a Regina para que se pudieran teletransportar desde fuera de la habitación. Pero justo cuando Emma se disponía a salir un ruido las hizo parar en seco.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Susurró Emma.

\- Shh. – La hizo callar Regina.

Ambas se quedaron muy quietas esperando oír algo más, pero ningún sonido volvió a escucharse. Regina esperaba que Emma saliese al fin, pero en cambio vio cómo se acercaba con cuidado hacia la puerta.

\- Emma, pero ¡¿qué haces?! – Susurró enfadada. Emma la ignoró y salió por la puerta sin hacer ruido. Regina resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, pero por muy idiota que pensara que Emma estaba siendo tenía claro que no iba a dejarla deambular por ahí sola. Con gran esfuerzo y dolor debido a sus heridas consiguió entrar por la ventana y comenzó a seguirla.

Emma bajó las escaleras como sumo cuidado sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Ahora que se estaba acercando podía oír sollozos ahogados que venían de la planta baja. Siguió bajando lentamente imaginando que los sonidos provenían del dormitorio de su madre, o, mejor dicho, de Snow ya que se negaba a reconocer a esa mujer como su madre.

Se acercó lentamente hasta la cortina que hacía de puerta y la separó con cuidado. Y allí estaba Snow. Hecha un ovillo en la cama llorando desconsoladamente. Por unos momentos se quedó petrificada contemplando aquella imagen, viendo cómo alguien podía convertirse en el despojo humano como el que parecía ser Snow en aquel momento. Emma sabía que era la imagen de una mujer destrozada, sentía lástima por ella, pero apenas podía sentir culpa. Esto se lo había provocado ella misma, Snow era la única culpable de su propia desgracia.

Estaba ya dándose la vuelta para marcharse cuando oyó un débil gemido.

\- ¿Emma? – La voz de Snow era apenas audible y cuando se giró para mirarla a los ojos no vio más que vacío. – ¿Estoy soñando?

Emma no dijo absolutamente nada, se limitó a seguir observándola.

\- No eres real… No puedes serlo. – Snow hablaba entre lágrimas. – Eres un fantasma. Un espectro. Sé que has venido a torturarme por lo que le hice a Emma. – Snow siguió sollozando sin apartar la mirada de Emma. – Está bien. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, me lo merezco.

Emma estuvo tentada de hablar, de decirle todo lo que pensaba, contarle todo lo que había sufrido, pero de qué iba a servir eso a ninguna de las dos. Así que simplemente se dio la vuelta dejando caer la cortina tras ella y se alejó de allí.

Regina la esperaba en lo alto de la escalera, desde donde había escuchado toda la conversación. Emma llegó junto a ella y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

\- Ya podemos irnos de aquí. – Regina asintió limpiando una lágrima que corría por la mejilla de una sorprendida Emma que no era consciente de haber dejado escapar algunas lágrimas.

* * *

De nuevo en la cabaña, Emma intentaba tranquilizar a una Regina que se impacientaba por marcharse de una vez.

\- Ya está casi todo listo, relájate.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Regina suspiró. – Es sólo que estamos tan cerca de conseguirlo que todavía espero que algo salga mal en el último momento. Y además sabes que no me gusta nada tener que dejar mi coche aquí.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió a medias al ver a Regina hacer pucheros. Habían decidido que ir a por el coche de Regina era demasiado arriesgado ya que tendrían que cruzar todo el pueblo desde su casa hasta la línea que marcaba el final de Storybrooke. Además, el coche de alquiler de Emma seguía en el camino del bosque muy cerca de la carretera de salida, exactamente donde ella lo había dejado, lo que lo situaba en una posición perfecta para su inminente huida.

\- Ya está todo listo. – Les informó Frank. Habían cargado todas sus cosas en su camioneta para llegar hasta donde estaba el otro coche, él les haría el favor de llevarlas hasta allí.

Las tres mujeres asintieron y comenzaron a despedirse.

\- Me gustaría acompañaros, pero tanto traqueteo no creo que sea bueno para el bebé. – Se disculpó Elara con una sonrisa triste.

\- No te preocupes, ya habéis hecho demasiado por nosotras, de verdad no tengo palabras para agradeceros. – A Emma le temblaron las palabras al final de la frase y Regina la miró con curiosidad, Emma no era de las que lloran en las despedidas, pero claramente la gran cantidad de emociones vividas en tan poco tiempo la había afectado. Agarró su mano apretándola para transmitirle su apoyo.

\- Por favor, mantente en contacto. – Le pidió Regina. – Nos alegraría saber de ti, sobre todo después de que nazca la pequeña. – Dijo con una sonrisa que pocas personas habían recibido de la mismísima Regina Mills. – Ah, por cierto, despídenos de Granny también y pídele que nos mantenga informadas. – Granny había decidido quedarse para cerrar algunos asuntos antes de dejar Storybrooke para siempre y reunirse con su nieta.

\- Lo haré, no te preocupes. Ahora marchaos, ya es bastante tarde y os quedan varias horas de camino. Espero que volvamos a vernos. – Las dos mujeres le desearon suerte y Elara sonrió a cambio mientras las veía subir a la camioneta y alejarse por el camino entre los árboles.

No les tomó más de quince minutos llegar al camino dónde Emma había dejado su coche. Rápidamente acomodaron las cosas en el maletero y le dieron las gracias a Frank antes de encaminarse hacia su libertad.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada mientras se acercaban a la línea pintada en el suelo que delimitaba el pueblo. Cuando la tuvieron a la vista Emma inconscientemente comenzó a ir más despacio, sabía que dejar de sentir la magia de pronto podía ser un golpe duro. Regina sentía su corazón latir más rápido en anticipación.

De pronto sintieron como una fuerza invisible las golpeaba y se quedaron sin aliento por un segundo. Se miraron a los ojos y la sonrisa más grande comenzó a pintarse en cada uno de sus rostros. Eran libres. Por fin, libres de Snow, libres de la magia, libres de su pasado. Libres para comenzar una nueva vida juntas y felices.

Regina respiró hondo sintiendo un alivio inmediato en sus heridas, notaba cómo desaparecía el veneno de su sistema. Estaba a punto de comentarlo con Emma cuando ella se le adelantó.

\- ¿Sabes? Todavía hay algo que no entiendo. – Hizo una pausa mientras fruncía el ceño. – Podía sentirlo. Todo lo que te pasó, el secuestro, cada uno de los latigazos. Incluso estando fuera de Storybrooke. ¿Cómo es posible?

Regina se quedó observándola durante un minuto entero, memorizando cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro mientras su sonrisa se hacía más y más grande y sus ojos desbordaban todo el amor que sentía.

\- Es una larga historia. – Emma apartó la vista un segundo de la carretera y miró a la mujer que amaba con todo su ser igualando su enorme sonrisa.

\- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado. Podéis dejar un comentario con lo que os haya parecido me haría mucha ilusión :)   
> He estado pensando en escribir un epílogo. Tengo una idea bastante clara, pero está por escribir y no sé si hacerlo o no. ¿Qué pensáis?


End file.
